Akutenshi Nakare Kyo Evil Angels Don't Cry
by Toku Tenshi
Summary: part 2 of 'Kuraikako no Videl'. (takes place before buu saga)Videl's horrible past comes back to haunt her and the demons she thought were gone are stiring up even more trouble. (bad sum, good story)
1. Utsuriga

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo ^~Evil Angels Don't Cry~^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or Videl, Gohan, Erasa, Chichi, blahdi blahdi blah...  
  
A/N: ::creepy low voice:: I'm bAAAaack. Heh heh. You thought that you were rid of me, but of   
how the might have fallen.  
  
Dashi- What are you talking about? People WANTED this story.  
  
SHEILD Angel- Oh... then... yeah?  
  
***uncomfortable silence***  
  
SA- Oh! This is Dashi Toku from another one of my ficcies.   
  
D- ::waves and flips long hair behind shoulder:: Hello.  
  
SA- So without further to do, let's get dis parta started!!!  
  
~....~ = sung  
  
"...." = spoken  
  
'....' = thinks  
  
  
Chapter 1: Utsuriga ~~lingering scent~~  
  
~100 reasons why  
  
You should love me   
  
It don't hurt to try   
  
Won't you come over tonight   
  
Tell me   
  
Where would you find another girl like me  
  
Admit that I'm the one for you   
  
You drive me crazy   
  
I'll be all you dream of   
  
I'll be all you need   
  
I know what you're lookin' for   
  
100 reasons why You should lo--- ~ Videl Switched off the radio and sunk lower into the passenger side seat.  
  
"Aww." Erasa pouted from behind the wheel of her red sports car. "I like that song Videl. You know that Utada Hikaru is just my favorite singer." Her short blonde tresses flapped in the wind wildly.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." The raven-haired girl tugged mindlessly at a pigtail, staring at the passing blurs behind the glass window. At long last, the girls had reched their destination. The movie threater was almost packed with teens. Amongst those teens stood the other members of Videl's party.   
  
"hey Gohan, hey Sharpner." Erasa greated in her normal bubblely manner. "I'm gonna grab us some tickets for the show." Gohan nodded his hello and smiled at his friends. Videl stood uncomfortably in the outfit her friend forced her to wear. Oh yes, it took a good two hours or so, but Erasa finally got Videl into a short denium skirt, matching jacket, and red top. The Satan female shifted from black booted foot to black booted foot, eagerly awaiting the movie tickets. The boys couldn't help but notice how different, and nice, she looked.   
  
((A/N: grrr! writer's block!!!! ::rams head against wall::))  
  
'Why are they looking at me like that?' Videl sqrimmed under the gaze before turning around. 'Lord, Erasa! Why is it taking so long to get four smurfin' tickets?!' After several minutes of ignoring Sharpner's attemps to hit on Videl, the happy blonde female returned.   
  
All four teens filed down the crowded row of threater number seven just as the previews started to roll. "For crying out loud Sharpner, it's not supossed to take that long just to get a stinkin' box of Snow Caps." Videl allowed the two blondes infrount of her, wanting an aile seat for easy exit in case the movie turned out to be another 'chick flick'. This action inadvertenly placed her next to Son Gohan in the dark room. She really didn't mind..care would be a better word… this gave her a chance to see the nerd at ease, to view his actual behavior.  
  
Gohan sat in the uncomfortable chair in his normal school clothes, well, minus the badge thing. The flick seemed… interesting. Some girl character was just biten by a guy dressed in black. The teen couldn't help but think of the whole Garlic Jr. thing several years ago.   
  
"Ravi, you idiot! The movie has already started." "Oh, Li. It wasn't my fault that the guy in frount of us could pick out his smurf candy." The two argued back and forth while stepping over people and plopped down two rows in frount of Gohan and Co.. "Dude, this popcorn's burnt." "Well DEAL with it. I'm not gonna get you more." The aroma of charred kernals wafted around the room untill every nose fell victim to the smoky smell.  
  
Mental images flashed without mercy in Videl's minds eye. She knew it wasn't a good idea to come. Shaking and strugling to breathe, the girl caught Gohan's attention. His coal eyes gazed with concern at Videl. Slowly, Gohan placed a comforting hand on the shaking shoulder. Videl instantly jumped up and away from the touch, fleeing the theater with a blood drained face.   
  
'That sickly smell. It's just like it was those times before.' The cold night air seeped in through the demiun jacket, giving Videl little of the much needed warmth. A street light flickered on and off untill it finally gave out, leaving a circle of darkness on the sidewalk and street.  
  
"Videl? Are you alright?" Gohan smiled meekly at his tormentor.  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine. I just remembered that Dad wants me home." Turning the back to her peer, Videl started down the road, which was NOT the correct way to house. "…see ya."  
  
"Right, see ya." The half-saiyajin frowned at the retreting figure. Something was going on, he knew it was. Gohan looked around before pressing the red button on his watch. In his place stood the capped hero of Satan City: the Great Saiyaman. Taking to the air, Saiyaman flew home. For some reason, Gohan had lost interest in the movie he had been watching with his friends.  
  
  
  
~~~~end chapter 1  
Sheild Angel: It's done! It's done! It's done! It's done! ::does happy dance::  
Dashi: O_o;;;;;  
S.A: Mwahahahaahaha! Now to create the story on Fanfiction.net!!!  
D: Hopefully your internet explorer thing is working.   
S.A.: ::growl:: it better be. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr….  
D: ^_^;;; What she ment was 'thank you for reading. Please review, and chapter 2 will be coming before thanksgiving.' 


	2. Hishi

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo ^~Evil Angels Don't Cry~^  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ. _   
  
A/N: It might be a good idea to read Kuraikako no Videl before you get to far in this story.  
  
Chapter 2: Hishi ^~Hidden History~^  
  
"Alright class, open your envolopes." Miss Kome smiled to herself at the sound of paper ripping through out the room. Sometimes she could just be so clever. Inside each envolope was a differnt history topic, whatever topic you pulled from your envolope would be the topic of a huge project. No trading was allowed. Several groans could be heard around the classroom.   
Gohan blinked, looked down at his slip of paper, and blined once more. "Hey Gohan," Erasa chirped happily," what did you get?" Too shocked to speak, the teen simply held up his paper. "'The Cell Games'? Wow, lucky you. Everyone already knows what happened at the Cell games. I bet you won't even have to go to the library to reasearch." Gohan gulped. If he didn't get the fake story exactly right, then everyone would think he either lived under a rock or was stupid. But how do you write a report on something that you know is a lie?  
Scowling at the thin strip of paper, Videl wished nothing more than to have a different topic. ANY different topic. Glancing down at the paper, hoping that it had changed from the last time she checked it, and sighed heavily. "'The Heaven and Earth fighting tournament'."  
"Why so down Videl? That's a great topic!" Sharpner shook his head. "All I have is this stupid 'Renaissance' thing. Nothing intesting happened then, if it had I would have heard about it." The whole class practicly fell over.  
"You haven't heard of it?!" The female blonde shreiked at the male," What kind of an ignoramous are you?!" The class went silent and all eyes slowly fell on Erasa. Mainly because the students didn't know the meaning of the word she used and were surprised she knew. But then again, the day was full of surprises with many left to come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sifted through the mountian of periodicals infront of himwith one hand and scribbling down notes on a notepad with the other. 'Dende, this guys story keeps changing with every interview. How come no one caught him on it?' A sigh on exasperation excaped his mouth just before he set his head down on the cool wood table. Considering the huge assignment his class got, there weren't many people at the library. Sure, a few kids sat despersed across Satan City public library. Amongst those kids was Videl Satan who sat at the microfilm veiwing station. 'Man,' Gohan mused,'why didn't I think of useing the microfilms?' ((A/N: for those who don't know, a microfilm is a film bearing a photographic record on a reduced scale of printed or other graphic matter, usially newspapers and junk))  
"Son... Goku?" Videl copied down important information about the past tournaments. "I wonder if he could be related to Gohan." Having gotten all the info she possibly could from that sheet, the girl slipped it out from the projector and swiftly slid in the next film. Do to careless orginazation on the libraian's part, a microfilm having nothing to do with fighting played across the screen. Blue eyes widened at the bold lettering staring her in the face. Wanting to leave before the memories got too intense, Videl scooted her chair back. The wooden legs snagged the carpet, tipping the chair and it's occupant backwards. Videl scrammbled up to her feet and dashed out of the doors.  
"Videl?" Courious and concerned Gohan watched his friend run out. 'What could have made her do that?' Getting up from his seat, the teen walked over to the projector and scanned the image it played. ''Murder of house wife leaves family heartbroken.' Why would that...' Gohan's own thought trailed off as the photograph included in the stroy caught his eye. A young girl with pigtails sat on concrete steps in the background of the photo, unnoticed by everyone. In the foreground were numerous policemen and a few paramedics scrambling around.  
He pocketed the microfilm ((A/N- ::gasp:: gohan stealing from the library?!? 0_0)) and hurried to the bathroom. Once inside, Gohan climbed out the window and activated his watch. The Great Saiyaman could soon be seen soaring the skies. He scanned the area untill Videl was visable. Landing softly to the ground, Gohan extended a greating in his super hero voice. "Hello Miss Videl. I was just flying around and was wondering if you needed help with anything." His reply was a shaking back in a clearing of the city park.  
As Videl turned around, Saiyaman jumped slightly. The teen who was normaly eager to get on Saiyman/Gohan's case kneeled on the ground with tears brimming her eyes. Gohan noticed her scared and lonely expression and how fimiliar it looked. The peices suddenly fit together. That look from Videl was the same as the little girl's from the newspaper copy which meant that Videl was the little girl and that it was HER mom that was murdered. A sudden feeling of wanting to hold videl untill that heart renching look dissapeared overtook Saiyaman, bu the held his ground.  
"Ca..can you keep a secert Saiyaman?" the raven haired girl choked out, bearly above a whisper. Well of course he could. Gohan was the king of secrets. He nodded slowly to his peer. "I... I think I killed my mother." She looked up at his shocked face with the same saddened eyes.  
"You _think_ you did?"  
"Well, I can't really remember everything about the day she died. I recall her on the kitchen floor in a puddle of red and a big knife next to her. Later, I was brought into the police staion where they told me my fingerprints were found on the blade. To top things off, I think dad found me covered in mom's blood." The tears finnaly rolled down Videl's cheeks and dripped onto her white T-shirt.  
"What happened after that?" Saiyaman once again struggled to stand still.  
"Everyone forgot about it. The investigation stopped and there may even be more evidence tht hasn't been checked." The girl sighed and wiped her left eye. "You see, the Cell games kinda worried people alot more than a little 11 year-old who may have stabbed her mother."  
Having heard enough, Saiyaman took on a look of seriousness. "I'm on the case." This caused Videl to look up at him with the most adorable confused look.   
"Case?"  
Smiling kindly at his peer, Gohan nodded. "I'll find out who killed our mother for you. This is one crime that should not go unsolved." Videl stood up and wiped her other eye. "Besides," Gohan continued," it's not right for you to beat yourself up over something that I'm sure you didn't do." Videl was being quiet, a little too quite. She drooped her head slightly and gazed at her feet.  
Videl stepped closer to Saiyaman and looped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered softly. Gohan's heart pounded in his chest wildly as he slowly returned the hug loosely. His cheeks burned red under the silly looking helmet of his.  
'What's going on? Why does my stomach have this odd pulling feeling?' They stood there for a few minuets untill the half-saiya-jin couldn't take the new emotion inside of him anymore. He pulled away slowly and waved good-bye before blasting off into the air. Videl fell backwards from Gohan's lift off, he had flown off with just a _little_ too much energy. 'What was THAT about?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end chapter 2  
Sheild Angel- look at that chapter two is done.  
Dashi- When this was written, she had TWO reveiws. Let's try to change that.  
SA- PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chirichiri

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo ^~Evil Angels Don't Cry~^  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine and belongs to, you know, other people.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update, I sorta hit a writer's block. ^_^;  
  
Chapter 3: Chirichiri ^~Bits and Pieces~^  
  
Gohan spun around quickly to survey his surroundings. He was floating high up in the air with not a cloud in sight; all he could see was a deep blue. First one voice, then another, sounded from above. One voice rose to an angry crescendo and soon after the other voice stopped; in its place was a choking and gagging noise. Gohan looked upwards, but saw nothing. A fight began above but soon ended with a wham followed by a loud splash. A splash. It was then that Gohan realized he was not in the sky, but underwater.  
  
The splash sent a body covered in bubbles down to Gohan. He gasped once the bubbles cleared and revealed a girl. Videl's eye's were closed and her mouth open. Her fully clothed body indicated that she had not jumped in voluntarily. Gohan's head was spinning. Someone had fought Videl, won, and pushed her into deep water. Someone. Gohan looked angrily upwards and grabbed Videl. He was determined to avenge his peer and flew up to the water's surface. Gohan drew closer to the surface and smirked as a human form became visible and turned back to Videl. To his horror, Videl was no longer in his grasp but drifting downward.  
  
"No!" Gohan shouted and sat up abruptly in his bed panting in a cold sweat. His arm was stretched before him, reaching for something that wasn't there. Gohan shook his head and plopped back against his pillow, careful not to wake Goten. It had been a week since Gohan started his investigation and could find nothing but bits and pieces of information. At the rate he was going, Videl would never find out. Sleuthing on his own was getting nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl dozed soundly on the park bench in the warm sunlight. Sleep had not come easily for the past few days and when she started back to school after assisting the police with yet another trivial crime and drowsiness took her, she didn't even bother to resist it. The teen wasn't aware of how long she had slept and she didn't rightly care. For the first time in a long time, a peaceful dream invaded Videl's REM cycle.  
  
"Videl? What are you doing here?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Wha--? Sorry, Pensil. I guess I fell asleep after helping the police down at the station."  
  
Erasa straightened up as a look of sorrow and shock spread across her face. Gohan looked at his friend, "Who's Pensil?" he asked.  
  
"She is-was a childhood friend." Erasa explained, giving no more information. Gohan looked down at the half-awake Videl with a faint smile. She had left second hour and slept clear through the rest of the school day. Suddenly it hit Gohan. The police station had to have a file on Mauko Satan's murder case and, given the short time before the Cell Games, there must still be evidence unchecked.  
  
Gohan had a plan. He would have a look at said file and evidence. The police wouldn't mind if he simply borrowed them for a while. Gohan grinned and dismissed the fact that it was sorta against the law to break an entry and remove police documents without the proper paper work. He smirked, despite himself, and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night had long since fallen on Satan City and the nightshift of the police force drew weary from lack of excitement. Gohan peeked around the corner of a hallway to spy a police officer snoozing in front of the TV monitors. 'Perfect. No one's looking. not that they'd be able to see me anyways with my speed.' Gohan mussed to himself while flying quietly down the hall. Several signs and doors passed by until the correct room came into sight. "Perfect." The teen quickly covered his mouth and looked around; no one had heard him. Gohan sighed and quietly entered the room marked 'Evidence and records'. The room was, as Bulma would put it, an organized mess. However, Gohan was a clever teenager and could quickly decipher the method of filing.  
  
"S.s..s." He whispered to himself while sifting through a huge pile of folders thrown on a corner table near, strangely enough, empty filing cabinets. "Saito. Samusin. Saokino.Satan!" Gohan declared triumphantly before quickly hushing himself. The folder was thin, but contained a slip of paper with numbers scribbled in neat handwriting. 'This has to be for the evidence container,' Gohan thought, and rightly so for sure enough the create marked '#7734' also read 'Satan, Mauko: unsolved'. "Perfect!" Gohan exclaimed loudly, too loudly.  
  
"Who's in there? Officer Crepe, is that you?" A policeman questioned while slowly opening the door. Gohan quickly grabbed the box and folder and hide behind a cabinet.  
  
"That ain't me deputy." Another voice, obviously Officer Crepe, responded from behind the first. "You hearin' things again?" The demi-saiya- jin quickly looked around for an exit as the two officers made their way into the room.  
  
"Naw, I swear I heard someone."  
  
"Right, right. Say, you haven't been drinkin' again have ya?" The officers bickered angrily and turn the corner; they found nothing. Gohan silently flew out of the open doorway with back to the ceiling. Time was not on his side it seemed, nothing was for that matter, and he needed to get home before Chi-chi made her nightly checks on her sons. The mother usually didn't see her son after school, what with the crimefighting, training, and school work, on most nights the bedtime I-think-you're-asleep- but-I-need-to-see-if-you-are-before-I-can-doze-off check was the first time she'd see him since breakfast.  
  
As fast as he could, Gohan rushed home. He had just enough time to hide the stolen items in his closet and jump in bed before Chi-chi made her rounds. The raven-haired mother smiled contently at her children's sleeping forms and padded down the hall in the pink bunny slippers Goten had given her for her birthday and shut the door of her own room. She had an odd feeling that Gohan was upto something, but seeing him peacefully in bed quickly dismissed the silly notion.  
  
Gohan tried to blink the sleep from his eyes, but thieving, it would seem, can take alot out of you and he quickly drifted off. The teen reasoned that tomorrow, being Saturday and thus a half school day, would provide ample time for analyzing reports and the like.  
Three girls; one with shoulder length blonde hair, another with wavy long green hair, and the third with french braided black hair, all walked down an unfamiliar - well, unfamiliar to Gohan - hallway chattering about the things that young girls do and passed by Gohan without so much as a glance. It became apparent that these girls could not see or hear Gohan, this must be a dream. The blonde girl tripped over her own shoes and landed with a smack into a drinking fountain. Gohan rushed to help, but the girls got there first.  
  
"Honestly Erasa," the wavy haired girl said, "Ya gotta be more careful. One day, we won't be here to mend your wounds."  
  
The blonde's eyes teared up as the hugged her left leg. "Bu..bu..but."  
  
"What?" The raven-haired girl asked.  
  
"I gotta owie!" Erasa declared. Even though she seemed to be a young teen, this girl still acted very childish. "Kiss it make it better, Videl." Gohan and the other girls faulted and fell backwards in astonishment. They quickly composed themselves when it became clear that the blonde wasn't kidding.  
  
"No way," The young Videl protested, "I absolutely refuse to do such a thing."  
  
"Bu' Videeeel." Erasa whined, holding her scuffed knee.  
  
"Oh, give me a break." The green haired girl remarked while crouching down. She looked around before giving a light peck to Erasa's knee. "There, all better."  
  
The blonde brightened immediately and hopped up to her feet. "Thanks Pensil, you'll make a great doctor one day." Gohan looked at the girl with green hair; Pensil. Videl had mentioned her today, but why had she never been mentioned before? "Gee, thanks." Pensil said with a smile.  
  
"If not a doctor, a great Mother atleast." Videl joked, enjoying the embarrassment she inflicted upon her friend. Pensil gave chase to the fleeing braided girl and was soon followed by the giggling blonde as everything faded to black.  
  
'Why?' Gohan pondered, 'Why did she change from this happy girl to an angry teen? It can't be because of her mother, she's much older here then when her mom died.' Gohan looked up in the darkness, the image of the smiling girls still in his head. "What changed you." He asked the blackness of dream. As if in reply, the 'sky' started to rain a horribly warm and sticky fluid.  
  
Gohan woke up suddenly to the sound of birds tweeting in the new dawn. The 'sky' in his dream had been raining nothing but blood.  
  
**********************************end chappie SA- Chapter 3 is done. I know, I know, 'took you long enough', right? Well I'm terribly sorry for that, but chapter 4 will be up soon, I swear it. This part just had me a little stumpped is all. please review. 


	4. Houtteoku

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo  
  
Chapter 4: Houtteoku ^~Neglect~^  
  
Disclaimer: As previously stated in prior chapters, I don't own DBZ.  
  
************************************************  
  
Videl stumbbled into class late and mentaly smacked herself for it. Luckily, the teacher had yet to arrive which provided Videl enough time to slide into her seat unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed.  
"Golly Videl, what gives? You're usialy very punctual..." Erasa nibbled on her pen cap in anticipation for the reply.  
Videl sighed heavily. "I had forgotten that the staff had the day off, and with Dad out of town, there was no one to wake me up this morning. Did you know that throwing an alarm clock across the room is not the most effective way to get up at 6:00?" Erasa giggled something about understanding, but Videl's attention was on Gohan. The boy looked exausted, mentally and physically; he could hardly keep his eyes open. Videl picked up her history text book and motioned for Erasa to scoot back. The blonde complied and watched as her friend opened the book to the middle and held it millimeters from Gohan's sleepy face. Videl prepared to slam the book closed, but something inside made her stop. She set the book on the table, which made a noise loud enough to draw Gohan's attention, which is what Videl wanted in the first place.  
"What's wrong, Gohan? You're not normally this tired."  
Gohan turned to Videl and met her gaze. The concern in her eyes set a strange reaction inside of gohan. His pulse quickened drasticaly and face reddened ever so slightly. Gohan quickly sat up sraight in his chair, now fully awake, and tried to calm down. "Oh..uh, my little brother kept me up all night."   
"I didn't know you had a brother!" Erasa piped in. "How old is he?"  
"About 6 years-old, his birthday is coming up soon thugh."  
Erasa tugged Videl's arm excitedly. "Ya hear that? At age six, they're at their cutest!" the blonde turned around to Gohan. "And I bet he looks just like a little you."  
"Actually, no. He looks exactaly like a shorter version of my dad." Gohan froze at his own words. He'd never mentioned his father before and this was sure to raise a whole new line of questioning from Videl. Just how exactaly was Gohan gonna explain his father's death without mentioning Cell? Gohan braced himself for the questions, but they never came.  
"What's it like to have a brother, Gohan?" Videl asked with a detatched sort of longing tone. Before Gohan could answer, the teacher arrived.  
"Kami-sama kansha doyoubi desu yo![1]" The teacher exclaimed, clearly as glad for the half-day as the students.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Yes?" Videl answerd the door to the Satan mantion in a bored manor.  
"Oh, hello dear Miss Videl. How are you?" Ms. Piza chirpped in a very well masked anoyence.  
"Fine," Videl retorted, not bothering to hide anything.  
"Is you father in?" Ms. Piza asked cooly.  
"No, but he should be back in a few hours. Unless he gets mobbed by fans," Videl responded, "again."  
Ms. Piza ever so slightly slid into the house. "You don't mind if I just wait for him then, do you? It's been an awfully long drive here and I'm quite tired."  
Videl sighed in an uninterested defeat. "Sure, why not. Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Oh, just have Hakka whip me up a sandwich." Piza remarked while moving to another room.  
"Hakka's not here. so I guess I'll be making that sandwich." Videl raised her hands and headed for the kitchen.  
Piza stopped and turned to Videl. "Not here? How about Shio?"  
"Nope."  
"Kaya?"  
"'Fraid not."  
"So," Ms. Piza quickly understood," so you're home... alone?"  
Videl shrugged and started off for the kitchen again. "Except for you, yeah." The teen started to wonder just how much laxitive she could mix with mayo and still allow the correct texture. In case you couldn't tell, Videl isn't too fond of Miss pizza-head.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gohan sat alone in his room with the door, and window, closed and locked. the seconded he got home, the demi-saiya-jin poured over the box he'd taken the night before. Gohan moaned at the stupidity of the police. They wiped everything, even the blood covered knife, clean. Alot of evidence was ruined, but somethings looked promising: a shard of glass, a small shread of fabric, and cracked, dryedout contact. The teen mummbled to himself; there wasn't enough evidence there to convict someone, let alone give him a name.  
Gohan scanned the empty box for the ump-tinth time and shook it upside down. A small, unmarked evidence envolope drifted from under the bottom flap a few seconds later. Intreged, as anyone would be, Gohan opened the packet and withdrew it's contents.  
~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Videl grumbled to herself as she tested the water tempature. Ms. Pizza, for some odd reason, insisted on taking a bath and what was Videl to do but comply? She watched the water level slowly rise and never even heard the figure stalking towards her.  
  
  
end chappie  
Sheild Angel: dan-dan-daaaaaaaaaaaaan! I ended with a cliff hanger, but I guess it's pretty obvious who done it now, ne?   
Anouncer chick: Will Videl be able to fend off her attacker? Can Gohan figure out who killed mrs. Satan? Will he arrive in time to help Videl? Will Videl ever figure out the Great Saiyaman's identity? Should Sharpner get a haircut?-  
Erasa: Does this dress make me look fat?  
Anouncer chick: When will orange star high go on their trademark trip to capsule corp? Can chichi get goten off his sugar high? When will the cliche encounter with marai AND chibi trunks with OSHS students take place? Will I ever shut up? Wouldn't you like to know? is the phone ringi- ::falls over from lack of air::  
S.A.: Finaly! 


	5. Chikemuri

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo  
  
Chapter 5: Chikemuri ~^Spray of Blood^~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
************************************************  
  
Videl turned around to grab a towel from the closet just in time to dodge the blade hilt aimed for her head. She gawked at her attacker while falling into a defensive stance. "Piza! What the smurf are you doing!?"  
  
Ms Piza smirked cruelly at the teen. "Oh, just tying up some lose ends. I suggest you run, little girl." Piza lunged forward with the large sashimi bocho and nicked Videl in the arm. The girl whirled into action, kicking and punching, trying to disarm the crazed redhead. Said redhead just smiled wickedly and knocked the hits aside. After several minuets Piza still wore her smile and Videl found it hard to see from her left eye.  
  
Videl made a faint to her right, then sped past Piza on her left side. She dashed down the hall quicker than she knew she could and tugged at the back door. Locked. A soft laugh echoed around the first floor. "It really was smart to install such an advanced security system," Piza mocked from her unseen position. "You can lock every window and door in the house, not to mention turn off the phones, with the push of a few buttons." Videl bite her lip in panic. She needed to access the security control room to excape this deathtrap; the control room is three floors down.  
  
'With the major doors locked, the elevator's no use,' Videl thought while running through the second living room. 'If I remember correctly... there should be another way down.' The girl stopped to catch her breath in the kitchen, all the while keeping her guard up. Her head perked up as the lights flickered. 'Please stay on. Don't go out!' As if to defy her alone, the entire house went void of electric light. The teen instinctively ran to a pantry and hid inside. Videl suddenly felt very scared in the big, dark house, knowing that there was someone with an extremely sharp fish slicer out to kill her. She felt like a child again, not that she had too many happy memories as a kid, and wanted her mother. But her mom was dead. It was now crystal clear to the raven-haired fighter who killed her. Videl shivered and slumped to the floor, hugging her knees tightly. If she couldn't have her mom, she wanted the next best thing, and her heart told her it was Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was trying to explain to Chi-chi why he needed to go to Satan City and what was in the mysterious box that he seemed to pull from nowhere. In mid-story telling, the teen felt a pull at his heartstrings and his stomach did a 180*. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew Videl was in trouble, more than that, she needed him.   
  
"Gohan?" Chi-chi spoke, trying to bring her son back from the strange place he suddenly zoned off to. "Honey? You okay?" Gohan had no clue what was going on, but what he did know was that Videl needed him. That was enough. The demi-saiya-jin powered up right there, smack dab in the middle of the kitchen, and flew out the open window faster than ever. His mother would have shouted after him to use the door, as she often did, but something on his face stopped her. He was scared - worried about something - and determined to set things right. At first, Chi-chi thought it had something to do with being saiyaman, but he didn't even say 'good-bye'. The mother peered after the fading ki trail, worry written in the corner of her dark eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl leaned against the wall harder, only to have it fall out behind her. She coughed at the newly disturbed dust and mildew spores and peered down the crawlspace with her right eye. 'This is it! This leads down!' Videl managed to smile and crawled through the tight passageway, trying hard to keep her mild claustrophobia in check. She didn't know how long she crawled or if she was even in the right place, but a red light soon came into view as well as the exit. Her body was grateful for the ability to stand up straight again. The red light ran on it's own generator and shone brightly above a descending spiral staircase. Videl recognized the staircase from the house's blueprints and thanked Kami (although she should thank Dende, but hey, she doesn't know any better) that it was there. Slowly, the teen made her way down the curving stair in it's decent to blackness. Her knuckles grew white from lack of blood and her right shoulder ached. Videl, now much calmer than she was before, released the railing and touched the throbbing shoulder only to quickly redraw the hand. With the adrenaline level down, Videl was becoming much more aware of her injuries - one of which was a slashed shoulder.   
  
Footsteps and laughing could be heard echoing in the stairwell, which sent a shiver down Videl's spine and made her pick up the pace. She ran three steps a stride, down the suspended stair with the fear renewed. She could now see the green light located at the bottom, but it was still a ways down. Videl wished she was there right then, and as if to comply, the wire cords holding the steps snapped and unraveled, whipping her leg. The stairs didn't fall, but the did shift and swing, knocking Videl from them. Illuminated green concrete rushed up to meet the young Satan in a more painful way than she would have liked on her right shoulder. She could no longer use that arm.  
  
Videl rose to her feet and winced at the pain in her right leg but trudged onward through the doorway, knowing that the control room was near. This level wasn't used much by anyone except Iwashi, the technician and 'bouncer' of the Satan household. Unfortunately, he wasn't there today and Videl wasn't 100% sure on how the system worked. 'Technology...' Videl suddenly remembered her watch and it's link-up to the police station, she could call the chief and have a squad over to help in no time! She tried to lift her hand and call up the station, but her right arm wouldn't respond to her brain's command. So she slid the watch off her right hand and held it in her left. Her hope soon faded like the green light behind her; the watch was busted, most likely from her fall. Angrily, she threw the watch aside and walked blindly down the hall, searching for a blue light.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan didn't care if people saw him flying, not right now. Videl was calling out to him, pleading for him. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to have Videl safely in his arms. His dream suddenly came back to him; Videl drowning in water and an unknown assailant getting away. Gohan gave a low growl at the mer thought of someone hurting Videl. He didn't stop to think why Videl was in trouble, how he knew, or why he needed to help so badly. And at that moment, he really didn't care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl gave a small laugh as the control room door swung open and the security system came into view. She looked at the massive panel like it was some wonderful miracle. And it would be, if she could figure out how to use it. Videl was sure that there was some sort of organization to the switches and buttons, but after staring at the board for several minuets all she could do was turn the elevators back on. Several more minuets passed with nothing happening.  
  
"Thanks for the help getting down here." The teen spun on her heel at the voice, utterly scared. Ms Piza stood smugly against the doorway. She had lost her blade, but seemed just as cocky as before. "Ya know, little girl, I wasn't just the manager for your daddy's students," Piza straightened herself and punched the nearby wall, cracking it up to the ceiling, "I was a student too."  
  
Videl wasn't about to fight a student of her dad's in this condition. She needed to get away. The teen suddenly remembered that she had left her cell phone in the bathroom. If she could get to it in time, then maybe she could hold off Piza until help arrived. But she needed a distraction...  
  
The pigtailed fighter threw a coffee mug at one of the surveillance screens, causing sparks to fly and Piza to crying. Videl zoomed out of the room and stumbled around until she reached the elevators where she ducted inside and whacked a button. Piza made a lunge for the door but missed and promised a painful end to Videl. The elevator dinged upon reaching its destination and Videl skidded across the well-waxed floor. She burst open the bathroom door and wadded through the water covering the floor that had overflown from the tub.   
  
And there it was. Her glorious cell phone sat contently on the counter top, the most beautiful thing Videl had ever seen. She picked it up and tried dialing the police station. She got nothing. Her phone wouldn't dial. Videl panicked and shook the thing franticly, checking everything that might be wrong. She flipped the phone over and opened the back panel.   
  
"No," She breathed, completely horrified.  
  
"Oh yes." Piza once again lended against the door with a cocky smile. She tossed the cell phone's battery pack up and down in her hand with ease. "Did you think I had forgotten about your phone? Come now, give some credit." Piza shook her bright orange hair from her eyes and cracked her knuckles.   
  
She came at Videl very quick and punched her across the jaw, only to be knocked off her feet in a sweeping kick. Piza glared at Videl as she sat in the water, hate burning in her eyes. She grabbed Videl's leg and yanked her down. The teen hit her head on the tubs hard surface, but refused to fall unconscious.  
  
"Do you know why I did this, little girl?" Piza cooed while lifting Videl to her wobbly feet. "I'm the one who discovered your father, I'm the one who made him who he is today! But does he treat me with the respect I deserve? No. He just treats me like some fifty cent hooker he picked up on a street corner, like his secretary, he thinks he owns me." Piza tightened her grip on Videl's shoulders, squeezing out her anger. "Well he doesn't. If anything, I own him! And you, you and your mother were no better. Sending me out to the store, answering your phone calls, cooking your food. I didn't deserve to be treated that way. After I killed your mom, things got better. But then you just had to stick your nose into the past. Dig up dirt that was meant to remain under carpets. Everyone else forgot about Mouako, why couldn't you?"   
  
Videl's right eye closed as the pain proved too much and drifted off into darkness. Piza noticed the body go limp and slapped Videl hard across the face. The girl made a sound, but didn't regain consciousness. Finally fed up with the game, Piza tossed Videl into the large tub and left to unlock the doors.  
  
Gohan arrived at the Satan mansion just as a pink car peeled out of the driveway. Gohan started to follow, but his dream hit him again. If he pursued the perp., then he would lose Videl. The saiya-jin teen ran into the house and found water spilling across the floor. He flew, following the water to its source, and found Videl in no time. Gohan turned off the water and carefully pulled his peer from the tub. He checked for a pulse and found a weak one. However, Videl wasn't breathing.   
  
The teen panicked, wishing that he had gotten there sooner and looked over Videl's numerous injuries. But he wasn't going to give up. When you've been fighting since you were four, ya tend to pick up a thing or two about first aid. The spikey-haired teen titled up the girl's head and began the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He knew he had to try his hardest, he knew he couldn't give up on Videl. For several minuets, nothing happened.   
  
Gohan's heart felt like it was slowly chipping away with each passing second. But he wouldn't give up, not on her. Videl coughed and sputtered water, clearing her lungs of the stuff and slowly opened her eyes, well, at least the right one. Her vision cleared shortly after that and she tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh no you don't Videl. You just stay right there, I called the paramedics, they're on their way."  
  
Videl looked around, trying to find the speaker of the voice. Her heart leaped when she saw Gohan's sweet, concerned face smiling at her. "Go..Gohan? What are you-?" Videl looked down at her body to find her right calf and arm wrapped up in bandages and her left hand in Gohan's. The boy quickly released his grip with a blush.  
  
"Sorry." Was all he could muster to say.  
  
"Gohan, how did you get here in time to help me?" Videl recalled being knocked into blackness, then she felt like she was floating.  
  
"I um..." Gohan turned away, not quite sure how to answer. "I was in town, and this feeling just swept over me that you were in trouble, that you needed me." He blushed, feeling really stupid, but turned back to Videl anyways. "I guess I was right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end chappie  
  
S/A: Okay, it's 2:05 in the morning... I can't think of anything creative to say, so, uh, please review, okay? Okay. 


	6. Menkaishazetsu

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo  
  
by Toku Tenshi  
  
Chapter : Menkaishazetsu ~No Visitors~  
  
Chichi mechanically washed the mountain of dishes as her mind wondered to her eldest boy. It wasn't like sweet, innocent Gohan to run off without explanation. 'It was to be that darn high school,' the ebony eyed mother fumed. The metal spoon she was washing snaped clean in half.  
  
"Mama, Mama! The TV took my show away!" Goten ran into the kitchen, clearly upset. It became aparent to Goten that his mom wasn't listening to him. "Come on, I'll show you." The kid grabbed Chichi's soapy hand and dragged her into the living room. Indeed, Goten's kiddy show was no longer playing. In it's place was a special news bulliten.  
  
~"Once again, we are live at the Satan City police department where fighter manager Anchovi Piza is being brought in for questioning. I have with me Agent Orange Sherbert for details. Agent?"  
  
"Thank you. This afternoon we received a call from the Satan household from a young male. He informed us that Ms Videl was serviously hurt and believed it to be connected to murder of her mother severel years ago. I remember working that case..." The agent paused and shook her head. "yes, well, we arrived at the location and quickly sent Ms Videl to the hospital. In our investigation we discovered this security footage." The screen played the videos as the voice of Agent Sherbert explained it. "Here we see Ms Piza entering the home, the suspect and victim talk for a bit, then Ms Videl leaves the room. So after Piza leaves as well. We see the suspect again in the control room turning off or on various security functions." Soon after the gray Piza hit a small square button, the footage cut off.  
  
"Thank you Agent Sherbert." The reporter turned to the camera with a stern look on her pale face. "Without a doubt, the most damaging evidence to Piza's innocence plea will be Videl Satan's testimony. The brave girl is under the care of the perfessionals at Orange Star General Hospital with complete media block. Mr. Satan is unavailable for comments. Reports say he is at a secrete training facility somewhere in the mountains." ~  
  
Chichi dried her hands slowly on her skirt as she watched the broadcast. "Videl, Videl, where have I heard that name befor?" She brought a finger to her cheek and racked her mind for info.   
  
Goten had forgoten about his show entierly and began drawing a selfportrtat in a booklet he'd found in Gohan's room.  
  
"Don't color in the student directory!" Chichi snatched the paperfrom Goten's little hands. Behind the orange and black crayon read 'Satan, Videl'. The mother looked up from the booklet and turned to the window. 'Is this why you left, Gohan?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Gohan sat hunched over one of the hard-plastic chairs, starring at the clocks reflection in the well=polished tile floor. He had been sitting in that chair for what felt like hours, and it was. Everytime a nurse of doctor walked by, Gohan would jump up and ask about Videl; each time he'd be shooed away.   
  
Two nurses stood behind the wide desk facing the E.R. enterance and the waiting room. The younger nurse gave a sigh of pity befor turning back to her work.   
  
"What is it Shortie?" The older woman turned to Nurse Cake and set down the latest patient files.   
  
"I just feel so bad for that guy," the petit woman frowned and leand against the dest. "Can't we tell him anything?"  
  
"Of course not!" Nurse Meron snapped her fingers in her peers face. "He's probibly some inter for the news station or something, hoping an insideview of this story will boost his carrer."  
  
"Ah, come on. I know you don't believe that." Nurse Cake stood up straight. "Can't you tell how worried he is? What if he's Miss Satan's boyfriend or something? Wouldn't it be alright to atleast tell him she's in recovery?"  
  
Nurse Meron slapped her hand on the desk. "And what then, Shortie? He wouldn't be satisfied with just that. He'll want to visit her aswell, and you know what the doctor said."  
  
"Well yeah, but her only family isn't anywhere to be found. It must be so lonely for Miss Videl."  
  
"It isn't our job to worry about stuff like that," Nurse Meron huffed. "All we need to do is make sure our patients are physically taken care of." 


	7. Shigo

Akutenshi nakare kyo

Disclaimer: dude, every chapter with this thing! Humph, dbz isn't mine and I am not doing this for profit.

Chapter 7: Shigo ---Whisperings---

"Hey shortie, I'm going on my break. Hold down the fort." Nurse Meron grabbed her purse from under the counter and walked out the back entrance. Nurse Cake waited for the sound of a closing door and opened a drawer. She took out a small badge and walked to the right corner of the room, out of view of the security camera.

"Hey. Hey, you." She whispered at Gohan, "Come here." Gohan stood cautiously and walked over to the nurse. "You're Miss Videl's boyfriend or something, right?" Gohan's entire face shot bright red and he started to stammer out... something. "I'll take that as a yes. Here." The nurse handed Gohan a visitors pass and winked. "It's not fair to keep Miss Videl's _brother_ waiting out here. _Y_ou should go see your _sister_."

Gohan, still slightly red, nodded and put on the pass. He followed the nurse down the hallways and to Videl's room. He had been so worried, countless possibilities had run through his head while he was sitting in that plastic torture device but now he could disprove them... or reaffirm them. He gulped.

Videl played with the hem of the hospital blanket, to bored with TV to even surf anymore. A knock on the door was followed by a cheerful nurse. "Miss Satan, you have a visitor." Videl kept looking at the hem, the idea of talking to her father didn't excite her much. The visitor walked in and the nurse closed the door as she left, a smile on her face.

"Um, hey Videl."

The injured girl's head shot up at the voice and starred at Gohan. "Why... How... aren't only family members allowed to visit now?" Videl was shocked and she made no attempt the hide it.

Gohan laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I really wanted to see you, so the nurse gave me a pass and said to pretend I was your brother. I'll go if you want some time to yourself."

Videl waved her good arm and shook her head. "No, no! Please stay, I've had _hours_ to myself." Gohan smiled meekly and sat down near Videl's bed. Several awkward minuets ticked by in silence. "So... you really wanted to see me you said?"

"Oh! Um, yeah." Gohan blush red and looked at the floor, "When I saw you last you looked so terrible... and then no one would tell how you were or anything like that... I was just really worried about you, ya know?" Videl's cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked away.

"You don't need to worry about me, Gohan. I'm the short buff chick who fights crime, remember? I'm the kind that punches first and asks questions later." Videl smirked at the wall; she had spent so many years building up her 'tough girl' front that she believed it herself. Sometimes, when you don't know how to act, you fall back on old habits - and those things die hard, so I hear.

Gohan placed a comforting hand on Videl's knee - startling the girl and drawing her attention - and said with the most conviction he could, "its okay Videl, I'm here for you. You don't have to pretend with me." Videl tried to hold it back. She tried to look away or laugh it off but inside a part of her couldn't take it anymore. The girl tried to smirk and laugh, tease Gohan for his misplaced concerns but the tears sliding down her cheek betrayed their keeper. The room was silent as the first few tears made their way to the hospital blanket but soon they grew in number and small gasping noises squeaked out of Videl's throat. Gohan stood up and gently guided his peers head to his chest and patted her back to comfort her.

"I- I was so," Videl sobbed out into Gohan's shirt. "I was scared. I was so scared Gohan! I knew she would get me - I didn't think I could stop her on my own." Gohan stroked Videl's hair, as Chichi had done for him when he was younger and Goku was gone.

"It's alright. Piza is going to go to jail for what she did to you... and your mother. You don't have to worry about her anymore." Gohan closed his eyes and held Videl loosely, afraid to injure her more. He couldn't help but feel responsible, on some level, for what happened. If he had figured out that Piza killed Maouko sooner, then he would have been there before Videl got hurt. The teen opened up his eyes again as a stern look took shape and violent ideas came to mind. "She'll never hurt you again; I'll make sure of it."

Videl turned her head up to look at Gohan, "Really?" Her face was so sad and innocent that every thought of revenge disappeared. Gohan thought back to the day he told Chichi that Goku had died and wouldn't be coming back; Chichi had the same expression, the one that just makes you want to hug the hurt away. The teen nodded and reached out to wipe Videl's cheek, but the raven-haired girl pulled back and looked down. "Gohan... I'm sorry."

Gohan was confused and took a step back. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

The girl looked at him with a half smile. "Yes I have. From day one I've given you nothing but grief and you-- you've done nothing to deserve that. I just... didn't trust you. All you've ever been is nice to me and I don't deserve that after everything I've put you through." Videl looked at her hand sadly. "You should hate me, think I'm evil for my behavior towards you, but you don't. Why?"

A knock came from the door, signaling to Gohan that time was up. The teen looked at the door, then Videl. Gohan took a step away from the bed, then quickly walked back and planted a soft kiss on top of Videl's head. "You aren't evil, don't ever think that." Gohan then exited the room and followed the nurse to the waiting room and handed the visitor pass over before leaving the hospital and heading home.

Nurse Meron jogged back to the nurse's station reeking of tobacco. "Hey, did that reporter finally give up?"

"What? Oh!" Nurse Cake closed the drawer of passes and smiled. "Yep, decided it was a waste of time and left. He knew he couldn't get in."

"That's good. Hey, go take Miss Videl her dinner."

"Eh? Me? Ah man." Nurse Cake went and did as she was told - being the rookie, she really had no say in the matter - but she brightened up the instant she walked into Videl's room and saw the girl's face.

Videl sat in bed, dumbfounded, with rose stained cheeks. 'Gohan... kissed me?'

end chap 7

Top of Form


	8. Omoi

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo

disclaimer: I dun' own DBZ... yeah.

Chapter 8: Omoi Emotions

Gohan walked inside the house as quietly as he could. The lights were off, but a blue glow from the side room told him that someone was watching TV. The teen followed the light and, sure enough, Chichi was sitting on the sofa with a throw blanket strewn across her legs: Chichi had been waiting for Gohan to return. The mother lifted her head as Gohan entered and patted the cushion next to her, indicating that Gohan should take a seat. Fearfully, the teen sat, unsure of what to expect from his mother. He'd never been out so late before and the way he left the house wasn't the most dignified. Gohan sat and waited for the scolding.

"How is she?" Chichi asked while muting the TV. Gohan was confused. He didn't know what Chichi was talking about... didn't she want to yell at him or something? His mother's calm manner only put Gohan more on edge.

"Who?"

Chichi turned and faced her son. "Miss Satan, Videl I mean. That's where you were, isn't it?" Gohan straightened a little and looked at Chichi with that hereditary confused, yet shocked, look. Chichi sighed. "I saw that something happened to Videl on the news. She's in your class, so I knew you'd be worried about her. So, how is she?"

Gohan let his eyes fall to the TV. Some infomercial was on about some sort of _special_ blender. "One arm is broken and she's wrapped up in several places... she's pretty shock up about what happened. I'm not sure how long it will be before she starts acting normal again. She kept dumping on herself... but none of this was her fault..."

Chichi nodded, but stopped and looked at her son closer. "You talked to her?" Gohan nodded. "How did you get in?"

"A nurse slipped me a pass while no one was looking and said to pretend to be Videl's brother." Gohan realized after he spoke that what he did wasn't exactly legal. In fact, a lot of what he had done recently wasn't legal! How did Videl make Gohan lose sight of the rules?

"Sweetie," Chichi started, drawing Gohan back, "how did you know that Videl was at the hospital?"

Gohan flinched slightly. "Oh, well, I saw the ambulance leave Videl's house and I followed it. I was in town because I needed to do more research at the library..." Gohan lied through his teeth, and Chichi knew it. It wasn't like her eldest son to lie, but when he did it was usually for a good reason... Chichi decided to let it slide, this time. She stood up and wrapped the small blanket around her shoulders, smiling a 'good night' to Gohan and headed off to bed.

The room was quiet as different shades of blue lit up the walls and furniture. Gohan didn't know how he knew Videl was in trouble. He didn't know why he had that odd dream or when Videl had become so important to him. He didn't know why it didn't matter. At some point, Videl had acquired the ability to strip Gohan of rhyme or reason. She seemed to enjoy doing that.

The teen leaned back on the sofa and placed a pillow over his face. There was no school tomorrow, so he could try and see Videl again, if that fat nurse wasn't there that is. He hoped that his peer would be released from the hospital soon... he didn't like the thought of Videl being kept in that place. In fact, Gohan didn't like the thought of Videl being anywhere but near him...

Gohan sat up straight and shook his head. 'Where did that come from? Videl's my friend, right? I mean, I don't... do I?' The demi-saiyajin sighed and pressed the pillow against his head again. It had been a tough day... 'I bet it was even tougher for Videl. I wonder if she'll be able to sleep at all tonight... '

In fact, Videl was sleeping, and soundly at that. She was smiling sweetly with her head snuggled in a pillow. After her dinner, Videl's mind had been racing about her meeting with Gohan that day. He had shown up out of no where and saved her when she thought all was lost. He had arrived and cheered her up when nothing seemed like it could. But most of all, he had kissed her. Sure, it was innocent and only on the head, but Videl had never been kissed by anyone save her parents. Gohan was so nice to her, but was he just being nice? The girl had spent hours sorting it out and she was still undecided when she fell asleep so it was no wonder that her subconscious picked the outcome she wanted most and played it in her dream.

Videl turned her head and sighed out a barely audible 'Gohan'.

End chapter 8.

SA: Comments? Critics? Any feedback would be nice!


	9. Oushin

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo

Disclaimer: Although I greatly enjoy the show, that is my only connection to it.

Chapter 9: Oushin -- House Call

Gohan yawned and rolled over. His shoulder hit the volume button of the remote, filling the room with deafening voices and waking the sleeping Saiya-jin. Gohan fell of the couch, nearly missing the coffee table and sat up. He scrambled for the remote and lowered the volume to a reasonable level. Apparently he had fallen asleep in the living room last night. He stood and stretched out the aches of sleeping on something 2/3 your height as the reporter continued her dialogue.

"Just moments ago, Videl Satan delivered her statement right here in the Police station accompanied by her father. The case against Miss Piza is building strong and building fast – Oh! Here they come now, Mr. Satan!"

Gohan turned to the screen and sat down again. It was a media swarm if ever he'd scene one and, surprisingly enough, not much of the attention was on Videl. In fact, one reporter even pushed past her to get her microphone closer to Mr. Satan. Gohan huffed at the reporters.

"Mr. Satan, how has this incident impacted you? Do you still trust those around you?" One reported shouted above the rest. Mr. Satan cleared his throat and looked sternly at the reporters.

"Incident? This is more than an incident. One of my closest peers tried to kill my daughter and likely killed my wife, both times in my own home!" Mr. Satan turned and pulled Videl back to her earlier position next to him, being careful to not harm her arm. "I trusted Piza and she tried to ripe my very life away from me. That is why I will not rest until Piza is behind bars for good, where she belongs. Now, if you excuse us, my daughter needs to get some rest." The man pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the questions and guiding Videl into a car.

Gohan turned off the TV and leaned back. 'Its good that Mr. Satan is back, Videl shouldn't be left alone.' Gohan thought, 'but… it will definitely make it harder to see Videl.' The teen smiled and turned as Chichi wandered into the kitchen, getting breakfast started.

"Really Dad, I'm okay now," Videl whined. "You don't have to _carry_ me. It's not my leg that's broken." Mr. Satan shook his head and continued to carry his only daughter up the stairs to her bedroom.

"It may not be broken, but it's still injured and the doctor said to stay off it as much as possible." The father opened the bedroom door with one hand and set Videl down on her bed. The room was filled with store bought flowers from people Videl had never even heard of, but most of them were from her dad. Videl gave the large man a half smile. Even though he may seem like a self-centered goof, he really did care and worry about his daughter. "Your school friends called and said they be over today."

Videl brightened and sat up. "Who?"

"Oh, uh, let's see…" Mr. Satan scratched his head. "Erasa, Sharpner, Binda, Lead, Sissy, you know, just the whole group I guess."

"And Gohan?" Videl asked without realizing and kicked herself mentally.

"No… I think I would have remembered that name. Hey, Kaya, you remember some kid calling named Gohan, uh, say Videl, what was his last name?"

"No, forget it," Videl waved her hand and smiled, "never mind." She looked down at the blanket and began to climb under it. Mr. Satan instantly jumped in to help and soon the ark-haired girl was tucked under the warm covers. The large fighter left and Videl shook her head. 'Why would Gohan come over, he already saw me just yesterday, his conscious should be cleared.' The girl looked up at the ceiling and slowly let her mouth curl downwards. "I guess… he was just being nice then."

---------------

After getting permission from Chichi and going out the front door, Gohan was soaring to Satan City in his Saiyaman getup. Yes, he had just seen Videl on TV and knew that she was fine, but he still wanted to see her- talk with her. He set down in the park and changed back to his green tee and jeans with a bag in hand. He jogged to the street and followed it to Videl's house, which was surrounded. There was a line of kids from school and a general mob of media lackeys. Iwashi stood at the small opening of the fence, checking everyone before they went inside. Gohan gawked at the group. It was insane!

"Gohan! Over here!" Gohan turned to see a waving Erasa near the front of the line. He walked over and greeted his friend. "Some line, huh? I bet half of the kids here haven't even _talked_ to Videl before. Quick, jump in line." Gohan started for the end, but Erasa grabbed him and tugged him into line behind her.

"Hey, no cuts!" A blue-haired girl complained from behind them.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, you parasite!" Erasa stuck out her tongue and waited for a response. The girl just shrunk back. The blonde smiled triumphantly and turned to Gohan, "So, you see this on the news too? Terrible thing, just terrible. If I had been there with Videl, that pizza-lady wouldn't have stood a chance!"

Gohan laughed slightly as Erasa struck a fighting pose – or what she thought was one. "Oh yeah?"

"You bet'cha! Piza wouldn't know which way was up." She punched the air and did a kick, hitting Gohan on accident. "Oh! I'm so sorry, you okay?"

Gohan, having not been paying attention, just turned around. "What? Oh yeah, you and Videl tag-team, gotcha." Erasa raised a brow, but dropped it and smiled as Iwashi was now standing in front of them.

"Hey ya, Iwashi! Get that new console yet?" Erasa chirped, glad to finnaly be at the front of the line. The man shook his head in disappointment as he checked Erasa off of the list and glanced at Gohan. "Oh, he's with me," Erasa explained. "Can we go up now?" A group of girls walked out, talking excitedly about how cool the house was and the bouncer gave Erasa the 'go ahead'.

The house was a lot cleaner than the last time Gohan was there and he now took the time to look at everything as Erasa lead the way to Videl's room, waving to people as she went. They arrived at Videl's room a lot sooner th_a_n Gohan had expected to. "Her rooms really close to the bathroom…" Gohan quickly covered his mouth. 'Dang, did I say that out loud?'

Erasa turned to him as she turned the door knob. "How did you know there was a bathroom there? The door's closed." Gohan quickly shrugged and they walked into Videl's room. Erasa walked right in, but Gohan was a little hesisitant in the doorway. It felt …weird to go in.

Videl looked up and actually smiled at the genuinely happy face of an actual friend. "Erasa, finally! I am so sick of all these darn posers. They just came to see the house or try and talk to my dad, I just know it. At least _you're _here to see me."

Erasa nodded and sat on Videl's bed. Videl was sitting up with the blanket over her lap. "I'm not the only one. He's he—what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Gohan laughed slightly and walked in, staying by the door. "Yeah, he's here too. You came to see Videl too, right?" Gohan nodded, still uneasy in the girl's room. "How are you holding up, Videl?"

Videl, still a little shocked to see Gohan, shook her head and turned back to Erasa. "Well, much better today. Doctor's trying to dope me up with a ton of meds though. The pain's actually not that bad, when I'm not moving at least." Erasa gave her friend a look.

"What other answer could I expect from you? You never give anybody an inch, you know that?" Erasa smiled again and turned to Gohan. "Kami Gohan, did you come all the way out here on a Sunday just to stand there?" Gohan looked back from glancing around the room and quickly walked over, holding his bag behind his back.

"It's not that far."

"Gohan," Videl started, "it's a several hour drive." The girl then noticed the bag. "What's that?"

"Oh, er, nothing!" Gohan tried to hide the bag more, only to have it snatched by Erasa. "Erasa!" He blushed as the blonde opened the bag and pulled out its contents. There was a small bunch of flowers tied with twine which Videl picked up and stared at. "I feel a little stupid now. You have so many expensive flowers here and I bring these crummy ones." He looked down, wanting to be there, yet not there.

"Those are so pretty, Gohan!" Erasa exclaimed. "Where'd you get them?" Videl held the bundle tenderly and looked up at Gohan, waiting for the answer as well.

"Oh, well, there's this field near my house so I just thought it'd be nice to bring some…"

Erasa picked up a piece of paper from the bottom of the bag and raised an eyebrow. "Say Gohan… I think you need to work on your motor skills some…" Gohan took the paper and looked it over. He laughed scratched his head.

"My little brother must have slipped this in here. I told him I'd be visiting a sick friend today and I guess you made you a card." Gohan passed the card to Videl.

It was a sheet of white paper folded in half with a crayon circle head under a blanket with a thermometer in it's mouth and a bag on it head on the front. Inside was a drawing of two big circle people and a little one all dancing with the sun out. Also, in the penmanship of a mother, was written 'Get well soon so we can all play together. –Goten'. "That… that's so cute." Videl smiled at the card and turned to the table on her right. She glared at the large flower arrangement. "Gohan, could you set that on the floor." Gohan picked up the flowers and set them down carefully on the floor. He looked up as Videl set the card upright on the table and reached into a drawer. She pulled out marker and held it out. "If I had a nickel for every dork that asked to sign my cast, I could you each a car. You, guys, however, can go crazy." Erasa squealed happily and uncapped the marker, starting to draw little hearts and flowers around a small message and her own name.

"I didn't think you were coming today, Gohan. You didn't call ahead like everyone else did." Videl looked over the blonde head at the male.

"I didn't think I had to…"Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head. "Also, my little brother colored in the student directory…"

"Well, I hope you hide your text books," Erasa said as she handed the marker over. "You have to return those things at the end of the yea or pay for them." Gohan nodded and held the marker over the blank part of the cast, unsure of what to write. He looked up at Erasa. "Just write whatever you want, it doesn't matter. Videl here will probably be out of that thing in a week with the way she heals." Gohan nodded and turned back to the cast. He looked up at Videl to find her looking back at him. He blushed and looked down again. He started writing and several quiet minuets later, someone knocked on the door. "We're leaving, we're leaving! Sheesh!" Erasa waved to Videl and walked out the door, closing it behind herself. "He's not done yet," she told the person on the other side.

Gohan finally capped the marker and placed it back in the drawer. He looked up at Videl and found her once again watching him. "Are you going to be going to school soon?"

"I don't know… probably not for awhile."

"Oh, right." Gohan tilted his head as if it was the stupidest question he'd ever asked. "Can I visit you then? I understand if you want to rest, infact, yeah, you should just rest, forget I asked." Gohan stood up and turned to leave, but Videl grabbed his arm and pulled him down slightly. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go of him.

"Please come visit, I don't know if I can stand a full day of my dad hovering over me." Gohan blushed deeply and nodded before leaving the room and meeting up with Erasa in the hallway.

End chap9

a/n: I hope this is a good one. I can't really tell b/c I'm all… loopy-like from cold meds… yeah…. It's like…. 3 pages in MS word…


	10. MItei

Aku tenshi Nakare Kyo Evil Angels Don't Cry

by Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; I just have a twisted fan view on how things could have happened. evil grin

Chapter 10: Mitei Undecided

Gohan felt like he was floating, and for all intensive purposes he was. The teen was lying on his back on Nimbus Cloud heading home but still thinking of his visit with Videl. She had kissed him, on the cheek - yes- completely innocent and friendly - most likely - but he couldn't help but wonder how the past several days have affected their relationship. If they weren't friends before - which Gohan had always thought of Videl as - then they defiantly were now.

Gohan sat up and crossed his arms and legs in thought. Yes, he had always thought of Videl as a friend, but what did he think of her now? Videl had only shown the strong, independent persona to her peers but now she's revealed the part of her she had tried to keep hidden - the sad, vulnerable side: the side Gohan would do anything in his power to protect. Just thinking of Videl sent shivers down Gohan's spine or caused his stomach to tighten. He wanted to talk to someone about these sensations, but who? Chichi: she'd get all 'motherly' and he'd never get an answer. Piccolo: he'd probly have no idea what Gohan was talking about. Vegeta: it would be like squeezing blood from a rock. Bulma: she might help, or she might turn more motherly than Chichi. Gohan sighed and lay down again. This was a job for a father, but Goku had been dead for years. The teen sighed again. "I guess I just have to figure it out on my own..."

Videl stood in her bathroom, all weight on one foot, trying to read Gohan's message in the mirror. That darn guy had signed her cast on the underside where Videl couldn't see it on her own. The letters were backwards and a large portion had been crossed out, like Gohan had changed his mind on something, but Videl could barely make out the last bit of the message. "'I hate to see you like this, please cheer up'?" Videl lowered her arm, a little disappointed. She had expected something... else? Videl hobbled back to her bed and slid under the covers just as Mr. Satan came in.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mr. Satan closed the door behind himself and set the tray he was caring on Videl's lap. "Brought you ice-cream."

"Dad, I didn't have my tonsils removed,"Videl stopped herself. She understood that her father never quiet knew how to take care of a sick person. "Thanks for the 'Rocky Road' Dad." Videl picked up the spoon and started to eat the frozen cream.

"Looks like a flower shop in here," Mr. Satan said as he looked around the room. "I didn't know you had so many friends."

'I don't,'Videl thought while chewing the nuts in her ice-cream.

"Honey," Mr. Satan started in a disapproving tone, "I thought you were told to stay in bed." Videl started to insist that she had but the pointing finger on her father lead her eyes to the bathroom, lights on and door open.

"Smurf..." she muttered.

"Don't swear, young lady! If you needed to use the restroom you should have asked someone to help you-"

"No, Dad, it wasn't that."Videl cut in, "I just wanted to see what my friends wrote on my cast."

Mr. Satan lifted the wrapped arm gently and scanned it. "You could have asked someone to do this for you too, no need to overexert yourself." He only saw two messages and proceeded to read them out loud. "'Get better soon; the police are helpless without you! 6 v, -Erasa.' and the other one... I think I can make it out through the lines... 'Videl, I'm so sorry that I didn't' something-bear 'faster. I keep' wonderland 'what would be different if I was' misused?' I want to be' a bowl 'to' project yoyo 'with all my' hearth? 'I can't stand the' thorough on 'you' cart...' then under that it says 'I hate to see you like this, please cheer up,' but there's no name."

"It's okay Dad," Videl said while twirling her spoon in her hand, "I know who it was."

"'Videl, I'm so sorry I didn't get there faster. I keep wondering what would be different if I was with you. I want to be able to protect you with all my heart. I can't stand the thought of you hurt...'" Gohan slammed his head against his desk, causing the pencil to jump to the floor. "I'm such an idiot." he closed his eyes and opened them again, staring uninterestedly at the finished school report. Gohan wondered silently what Videl was doing, how she was feeling, if she was thinking... of him. Gohan sighed helplessly, something he'd been doing a lot lately, and switched off the lamp light. It was getting late, he should be getting to sleep, but the teen just sat in his chair, head on the desk and starred at nothing.

End chap

SA: Sorry it took so long to update, I got a part-time job and that coupled with school equals very little free-time. However, I had Sunday off so I cranked out a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Futten

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo Evil Angels Don't Cry

By Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do have three boy DBZ t-shirts and a poster!

Chapter 11: Futten ------------------------- Boiling Point

Gohan slugged the criminal in the face, knocking him back and to the ground with at least a broken nose. "Uh, th-thank you Saiyaman!" The victim, an old woman, stuttered as she retrieved her purse from the injured man sprawled out on the pavement. "Don't you think you were a bit... hard on him? I didn't even have that much money in my purse to really worry about."

Gohan - in full Saiyaman gear - turned his head away as the police approached. "That may be true, but what do you suppose the odds are that he'll try something like that again?" Gohan set his jaw and clenched his fist. It was true, he did go _way_ overboard and normally he would never use that much force but the teen had been extremely frustrated lately. It was hard to keep a lid on it.

"Nicely done, Saiyaman," one officer said as he and another lifted the unconscious man up. "With Videl injured, it's good that you can pick up her slack and-"

"-No." Gohan cut in with a startling intense voice, "I could never take her place, that's not why I'm here."

"Why _are_ you here, then?" A different officer - the rookie of the bunch - asked.

Gohan faced the group, glaring through the visor on his helmet and paused for a moment. "To protect her." He flew off without another word leaving the group to look at each other.

"Did," The old woman started, pointing to herself, "did he mean me?"

Class dragged on with mind-numbing repetition of what Gohan had learned when he was half this age. He hunched in his chair, the only thing holding him up were his arms propped against the desk. He stared at the board with tired eyes and blank interest. He noted quietly to himself that the teacher had misspelled three words. The bell rang, dismissing the class to lunch and the students leapt out of their seats. Erasa stood and stretched with her mini-backpack in hand. She noticed that Gohan had still not moved and frowned as she slipped on the bag.

"Hey, Gohan," She started, getting no response, "I'm going over to Videl's for lunch, wanna come with?" The boy turned his head sharply, his face free of any worry or gloom. Erasa smiled at the non-verbal 'yes'.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Sharpner asked, irritated.

"Why would Videl want to see you?" Erasa retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Why would she want to see Gohan?"

"Why _wouldn't_ she?"

"Well," Sharpner felt they were going in circles, "Why _wouldn't_ Videl want to see me!" Erasa almost replied in the 'nu-uh, yeah-hu' argument when Gohan stood up and slid his chair in. He walked past Sharpner and headed down the stairs, Erasa following him. "You're only taking Gohan because he has a thing for Videl!" Sharpner shouted angrily at the pair, causing them to stop. Gohan turned and gave the other boy an icy look that sent shivers down his spine. The blonde male fell back in his seat, confused and scared at what Gohan might do if he didn't shut up. The demi-saiya-jin turned back around and continued out of the room with Erasa in toe. "S-so, was that a 'yes' or 'no'?" Sharpner asked the empty room.

Chichi sat on the couch flipping through the channels, searching for something. If Gohan didn't want to tell her everything about this Videl girl, fine, there was one place Chichi could find out everything she wanted to know - TV. After all, Videl's father was a celebrity and those guys never have a private moment. Goten placed the final block in place in the corner of the room. "Look Mama! It's finished!" Chichi turned to her son, an exasperated smile on her lips.

"Very good, Goten. That's the best building I've ever seen." She turned back to the TV. "Yes, it's not every day you see a mini-skyscraper made out of children textbooks." The mother had hoped to get Goten studying at a young age, as she did with Gohan, so he would be as smart as his brother. No such luck. 'He's too much like his father; he won't even open the books.' She stopped her mental gripeing as she hit one of the media circus channels and took a bite of toast.

'I'm excited to say that Channel 5 is the first to receive the actual 110() call. Let's listen to it now,' the reporter was replaced with a blue screen that set up the words as they were spoken.

Operator: 110, what is your emergency?

Young Man: Yes, I need an ambulance and a police car right away!

Chichi choked on her bread and nearly fell off the couch. "Gohan!" Chichi gasped out, "Gohan made the call? He was there!"

Operator: Sir, I'll send them out as soon as you tell me your emergency.

Y.M.: Right, right, sorry. I'm at the Satan home, Videl has been hurt very badly - please just come! Someone tried to kill her, I think it's the same person who killed her mom - I saw Anchovi Piza leaving here in a hurry, I'm sure it was her.

Operator: Alright, I'll send out an ambulance and an APB right now. What's Miss Videl's condition?

Y.M.: How can you be doing that if you're still talking to me!

Operator: Sir, I've already contacted dispatchers, they are on their way. Now I need you to calm down and te-

YM: Calm down? Calm down! How the h--- am I supposed to f------ calm down when Videl is hurt and you aren't doing a f------ d--- thing!

The reporter came back on screen with an embarrassed look. "I'm told that the call continues for a few more minuets but the content is, um, less than appropriate for viewers. The caller is still unknown and paramedics claim that they found Miss Videl soaking wet and on a makeshift stretcher near the front door, already partially treated."

Chichi blinked once, twice, three times. As if the shock of Gohan being with Videl and making the call wasn't enough, his poor mother thought she would keel over right there on the couch as the beeping filtered out several words. "Mama? Was that Big brother on TV?" Goten looked up from coloring on the book covers.

"N-no, sweetie, of course not!" Chichi looked at Goten with a paled face. "We both know Gohan would never, ever, swear."

A/N: whoops, been about a month.

110 Japanese 911


	12. Zaiakukan

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo Evil Angels Don't Cry

By Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I have beaten up the local fan girls in an attempt to 'claim' teen Gohan and mirai Trunks. Hey, it's better me than those rabid yaoi freshman. nods

Chapter 12: Zaiakukan Feelings of Guilt

"Miss Videl, your lunch guests are here," The maid said with a smile from the veranda's doorway.

"'Guests'?" Videl mumbled quietly, slightly confused. Erasa bounced through the open French doors and Videl gave her a questioning look. The brunette straightened her posture as the other guest followed his classmate. "G-Gohan!" Videl tried to mask her joy as just surprise and commanded her body to relax.

"I asked Gohan to tag along," Erasa explained as she plopped down on a plush patio chair. "You wouldn't be so rude as to throw out a hungry classmate, right?" Videl looked at her friend and swore she saw her eye twinkle.

"Right." The injured girl answered quietly, tearing herself from the odd look in Erasa's eyes. "So, what's going on in school?" Videl needed a normal topic to keep her mind from focusing on Gohan like it normally would do in her hours of solitude. It was like Gohan had somehow taken over her mind - was controlling her thoughts - and with Gohan sitting so close to her it seemed impossible to escape. Although evil in many aspects of its creation and use, school was a great topic for now.

Erasa leaned back and brushed her short hair with her fingers in an attempt to style it. "Well, nothing so different from the homework they send you... no big tests coming or anythi-iiIIIIING!" The blonde jumped to her feet suddenly with a horrified look on her face. "Th-th-the-!" Gohan and Videl blinked in unison. Erasa would have thought it was cute if it wasn't for the fact that... "The big essay's first draft is due tomorrow! I haven't started yet!"

"What!" The other two shouted and leaned forward - once again, would be cute if not for the impending doom of Erasa's grade. "How could you not start yet!" "Me neither, me neither!" The dark haired teens stopped and looked at each other.

"You haven't started yet, Videl?" Gohan settled back in his chair. "But I saw you researching in the library that day..."

Videl sunk back, not liking the sense of disapproval she picked up from her peer. "Yeah, I got some notes but, with all that's been going on, I hadn't had time to do much with it. All I have is the outline..." The girl traced her fingers along the hem of her sling with her head bowed. She didn't want to see the disappointment in Gohan's eyes. However, she did look up and was startled to see something completely different in those dark eyes. Shame.

"I'm sure you can get an extension on it Videl, but what about poor me!" Erasa's eyes were starting to water. "I have no excuse. I have my outline and thesis statement... maybe if I pull an all-nighter?" Erasa nodded to herself. "Yes, yes. And it's just the first draft, so it doesn't have to be perfect... hmm." The blonde drifted off into the fated frame of mind of a procrastinator - the point where they give their all in a desperate attempt to meet a deadline that _was_ perfectly within reason in the first place.

"I guess I could do the same..." Videl mentally rummaged through the tid-bits of information she found about the 'heaven and earth fighting tournament' and sighed. Not enough for a 1,500 word essay. 'Maybe I could b.s. my way through it...'

"You couldn't pull an all-nighter; you're still too weak for that." Gohan jumped in, worry in his meek voice.

"I can, and I will!" Videl retorted with more force than she intended. "I'm just fine on my own; I don't need _your protection_." She huffed and turned her head away, but inside regret was trying to wiggle its way past her pride.

"I'll stop by and pick up your paper and other homework in the morning, 'kay?" Erasa offered and smiled as her friend nodded in agreement. Shortly after, the food arrived and the classmates started eating. Videl and Erasa had never had lunch with Gohan before so they didn't find it odd when the boy declined a second helping; after all, he didn't even finished what was on his plate.

---------------------------------0000000000000000000000---------------------------

"Brotheerrrrrrr," Goten warned as Gohan walked in the front door. It was just getting dark outside and Chichi had been secretly fuming all day. Goten, being the good little brother he is, felt he should give Gohan the heads-up about the prowling mother. Gohan looked down and gave a weak smile before ruffling Goten's hair and heading upstairs.

"Just a moment, young man!" Chichi shouted with ringing authority from the top of the stairs. Her face was contorted in anger and she crossed her arms in an intimidating manner. Gohan froze, unsure of what he had done. Was it because he was getting home late? He had that Saiyaman excuse that Chichi usually accepted but something told him that being late wasn't the issue here. "Come with me." Chichi ordered and turned around. Gohan had little choice but to follow.

They soon arrived in Gohan's room, the same place he had intended on going. "Sit." Chichi barked and her son quickly sat on his bed, back straight, full attention on Chichi. "Good." The mother paced the floor a little, watching her son watch her. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "You lied and you swore."

Gohan stared at her.

"You said you were doing research, but you really knew that Miss Videl was in trouble, right? That's why you left in such a rush that night. You could _feel_ her pain and fear couldn't you?" Gohan didn't know what Chichi was trying to accomplish by accusing him like this, but he gulped and nodded slowly.

"Fo-for some reason I suddenly got really worried. I might not have acted if it wasn't for that dream..."

"A premonition?" Chichi asked, slowly dropping her angry exterior.

"Kind of," Gohan looked at his hands. "I was underwater and then I heard this noise. The next thing I knew, Videl was sinking in the water, unconscious. I grabbed her and looked up, seeing a figure. I tried to get the figure but then I lost Videl. When I got to Videl's house that day I saw a car speeding away. I knew that if I went after it I'd lose Videl... because of the dream."

Chichi sighed and smiled softly, looking at her little boy and seeing his father. His father. Chichi frowned and turned away. Goku should be the one to explain all this... but even he was no expert. Someone should explain. The mother felt helpless and decided to move along. "I see, I see. Now to the next item." Gohan looked up as his mother turned around and snatched his ear firmly. "You swore! I heard your 110 call on TV, mister, and I must say that I am sorely disappointed. Did you know that Goten was in the room when it came on TV? Honestly, some example." Chichi tugged on the ear and Gohan scrambled to his feet. She dragged the teen to the bathroom and grabbed the slippery object. Gohan's eyes widened in horror as Chichi yanked him to his knees, grabbed his head firmly, and started to wash his mouth out with soap.

))))))))000000000000000(((((((((((((((((((((( end chap

SA: Hmmm, kinda late in coming, but I think it works. I don't really have many readers, do I. shrug No biggie, this isn't really my main fic.

I don't know if I mentioned this yet or not, but 110 is the Japanese 911, or so I here. (Read about it from a detective Conan scanlation )


	13. Kyojitsu

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo Evil Angels Don't Cry

By Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: With all the money I'm sure Akira Toriyama has, he wouldn't mind if I just _pretended_ to own Gohan and Videl, right? looks around while tossing Pan plushie in the air

A/N: YOU GUYS! I posted that chapter just last night (at midnight!) and decided to see if it had been reviewed yet and I was shocked to see I had 38 reviews. Yes, most of the new ones were from rinoake but that's okay with me. I was so touched by the messages you guys left that I am indeed obeying Pyscho Dragon Lover's command. Here comes the quickest chapter update I've ever done! weeps happily

Chapter 13: Kyojitsu Truth or Falsehood

Videl grabbed the warm sheets as they slid out of her printer and hurriedly stapled them together just as the doorbell rang. Tired though she was, Videl found the strength to hobble down the hallway and trust her essay into the arms of one of the maids. "That's Erasa! My homework is by the front door; don't let her leave without this!" The maid nodded and ran down the stairs, calling to the retreating blonde girl at the entrance. Videl sighed and fell backwards onto the floor as exaustion set in. "Ow," the girl muttered. She had recalled the floor being much softer before.

The maid returned to report her accomplishment but instead screamed at the sight of Videl collapsed in the hall. "Miss Videl!" Saraa, the maid, rushed over in a panic and started calling for help.

Videl lifted one tired eye at the maid and groaned. "Hey, I'm trying to sleep here." She closed her eyes again and barely registered being lifted and carried back to her room. She wiggled against the mattress and smiled to herself. "I knew the floor was comfy." Mr. Satan slid the comforter over his already sleeping girl and tucked her in like he used to do every night when she was in grade school. He looked around her room and noticed Videl's computer was on and a writing program up. The tower was hot. The father sighed and left the room, saving the paper and shutting down the PC before hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A weary Erasa stumbled into the classroom and yawned. Yes, like her friend, she had stayed up all night typing her essay and was just now starting to feel its effects. Gohan stood near the door, sharpening his pencil and greeted the tired girl. Erasa lifted a hand limply in reply and tripped over... something. She hit the floor, scattering Videl's homework in the process. "Smurf." Erasa mumbled and quickly started to gather up the sheets but one very important set was missing. The blonde panicked and looked around desperately for Videl's essay. She sighed in relief as she spotted the paper peaking out from under the teacher's desk. "Good thing it had this paperclip on it. I might have lost a page otherwise."

"Miss Erasa," The homeroom teacher began as he towered over her. "Could you kindly take your seat? Class has started." The students giggled as Erasa shot up, embarrassed, and handed Videl's homework to the teacher. The middle-aged man started to take roll, but frowned as his pen went dry. Frustrated, the man chucked the pen in the small trash can where it resided with a freshly printed and stapled pile of nonsense.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have noticed it, haven't you?" Chichi asked her best, if only, friend over the phone. She would have liked to talk about this in person, but they lived too far away and it would take several hours just to get there.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about..." Bulma frowned and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. Chichi had called up spewing something about Gohan and Saiya-jins. Some sort of racial ability or something, but Chichi didn't know enough about it to explain it properly. It was understandable considering that Chichi's husband had been as clueless about the great fighting race as any earthling would, even though he himself was a member of that forsaken race. Chichi had hoped that Bulma would know more about it because her spouse was an expert. He was also the only full Saiya-jin alive.

"Oh, come on! Hasn't there ever been a time when you felt something was just wrong? Haven't you ever had a feeling that Vegeta was in trouble or hurt?" Chichi was going in circles. She flopped onto her bed and moved the phone to her other hand. "When Goku was alive, I often got really worried and scared for him. Later I would find out he had been hurt badly - it's like a sixth sense or something between Saiya-jins and the ones they love. Goku mentioned it once; he said a voice in his mind told him. Of course I thought he was just crazy, I'm sure he is anyways, but then I started to experience premonitions that always came true about Goku. Do you know what I mean now?"

"O-oh! That, yes, I see. Of course I know what you're talking about." Bulma's throat was dry and she tried hard to keep a steady voice.

Chichi didn't notice. "So, what else can you tell me about it? Or better yet, put Vegeta on."

"Vegeta is training now, but I'll ask him to get back to you about this later, alright?" Bulma wrapped her fingers in the phone cord and hung up after Chichi agreed and said goodbye. The woman looked over into the kitchen where she had seen Vegeta eating before she'd answered the phone. He was still there and could have easily come to the phone but Bulma didn't want Chichi to be right. She continued to play with the coiled wire and ignored the prince as he walked past her.

Yes, Bulma desperately hoped Chichi was wrong. She clenched her fists as a small tear slid down her cheek. If Chichi was right about that special sixth sense between Saiya-jins and the ones they loved, then, because Bulma had never experienced that, that meant Vegeta didn't...

The woman finally untangled her white-knuckled fingers from the phone cord and headed for her lab. She didn't have any work to do, but she knew no one would bother her in that cold room. However, while watching the woman turn and leave from the end of the hall, that was the one thing Vegeta wanted to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miss Kome circled yet _another _mistake with her red pen. "I gave you a clear description of what to put on the title page, this is the fifth error!" Sharpner sweat dropped and looked away. The teacher sighed and turned the page. Her eyebrow twitched and she capped her pen. "Mr. Sharpner, what is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean? It's my paper on that stupid topic you gave me."

"This is clearly plagiarized, young man."

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Sharpner panicked, he thought he had been so careful!

Miss Kome showed him his 'report' with an angry expression on her face. "You taped down pages from the encyclopedia!" She threw the paper in the trash and sent him back to his seat. "You only have one week to turn in the REAL essay, I suggest you spend every second on this essay." She huffed and straightened her jacket. "Next." Today's class time would be spent going over the first draft with the instructor and it was now Gohan's turn. He gulped slightly and took the chair provided at the teacher's desk.

Gohan handed his paper to the teacher and she skimmed the title page. "Good." She marked a circle in the bottom corner of the page and started to read over the essay. Her eyes stopped their skimming and began to actually read the paper. She said nothing as she read and set her pen down on the desk. It was exceptional writing and far beyond the writing levels of the other students. Gohan was clearly writing at college level. Miss Kome finished the paper and turned back to the title page, picking the pen up again. She changed the circle, which was to indicate that the page was alright, into an 'A' and added a '+' next to it. "I see no need for you to bother with a second draft; this is perfect." She filed the paper away in her desk and called Erasa down.

Gohan sighed in relief and sank back into his chair. He had been so worried about getting the content of his essay wrong, but that was behind him now. He now watched as the teacher made a few minor corrections to Erasa's paper and hand her a note. Erasa sat back down, a little disappointed, and looked at the note in her hand. "What's that?" Gohan asked, although he had a suspicion.

"It's a note for Videl. Miss Kome checked her's first. It looks like Videl did such a good job on her first draft that she doesn't need to write it again. Lucky her." Erasa sighed and looked over her paper. I couldn't really be helped, she had only done it the night before... but then again, so had Videl. Erasa's brow wrinkled in frustration. How could Videl write such a good essay in one night? "The note says she was at 'college level' in her writing. Maybe she's the kind who works best under stress."

Gohan looked away. "Yeah, maybe. I've done some good writing in one night before." 'Like last night, for example.' Gohan looked around, slightly ashamed. There were so many worried students who had several corrections to make on their papers that they had written themselves, but Videl... Gohan dropped his shoulders as guilt started to set in. It was too late to fix it now; the teacher had already read and graded the essay. He started to wonder what Videl's reaction would be when she got the essay back and realised it wasn't the one she wrote...

End chapter.

SA: So, so, how's that for fast? Yeah, I thought so. smiles happily Hope you don't mind the VB thrown in there. I want to have them in this fic, but I'm trying to steer clear of too many clichés. ;

Gah! My back hurts from hunching over my 10-year old laptop for three+ hours. 


	14. Taishin

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo

Evil Angel Don't cry

By Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but if I did then I never would have cut Videl's hair, I don't like it short…

A/N: GOMEN NE MINNA-SAN! bows furiously until falls over with swirly eyes and a major headache I haven't updated my stories since school started because of work and school, but not updating during break is just unacceptable! Now I have one day a week that is work and school free. I shall try my best to not sleep all day long, but I can make no guaranties as I do get very tired from work. And so, I present you all with this! shine! It is the official 'Reader-frustration-at-authoric-faults-aliviation-whacking-stick'™! (As seen on TV!) Please make good use of it everyone!

Chapter 14: Taishin _Confrontation_

"Videl…" Erasa began with closed eyes and clasped hands, "I am… I am… SO PROUD OF YOU!" The blonde jumped at her friend, squeezing her in a great hug. "The teacher said your first draft was perfect! Such marvelous work all in one night even though you have been through so much lately; you managed to pull together an extraordinary report." Erasa released her friend and feigned tears. "I'm so jealous of your skill. My essay still needs work."

"It… it wasn't all that great, really." Videl looked down meekly.

"But Miss Kome praised it so much! Can I read it? You have it saved, right?" Erasa went to Videl's PC and turned it on.

"I'm not sure… I kind of fell asleep after I finished it." Videl slid out of her bed and hobbled over to Erasa. As she got closer to the computer she noticed something in the printer tray. "Ah! I forgot the title page! I wonder if she marked off points…"

"Huh?" Erasa turned to regard her pajama suited friend as the PC booted up. "What do you mean? The title page was paper clipped right on the front, just where it should be. You must have printed two on accident."

"I guess so, I can't really remember this morning." Videl tugged at her pigtail but lifted her head again. "Paper clip?" She murmured to herself.

"Ah! This must be it here on the desktop," Erasa squealed as she opened the document excitedly, anxious to read her friends masterpiece. What she saw, however, was anything but fantastic. "'_The Heaven and Earth Fighting Tournament has been around for a very long time. Lots of people fought hard against each other for fame or fortune but there could only be one champion. Each tournament had new faces and old ones, but reputation alone was not enough to win the day'_?" Erasa turned to her friend slowly. "Is this… is this your final copy?"

"Hmm? Yeah, of course it is. You know I only had time to do one draft." Videl cocked her head puzzled. "Why?"

"Well…," Erasa cleared her thought and looked away. "No offence or anything, but this… I don't see how the teacher could treat it so highly…"

Videl lowered her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" She set her hands on her hips and gave Erasa another puzzled look.

"What I'm trying to say is… well…"Erasa mumbled something under her breath that her friend could hear.

"Come again? Didn't catch that." Videl leaned in closer, grabbing the computer desk to help support her weight.

"I said… IT SUCKS!" Erasa shouted, knocking Videl over. "It's terrible, I can't stand it! It's a horrid piece of writing!"

Videl was taken back. "Bu… But the note from the teacher said it was really good. I don't get it…" Videl sat on the floor and lowered her head. That's when she remembered. "Erasa, didn't you say that the report was paper clipped?"

Erasa nodded her head. "Yeah, and it was a good thing too because I tripped once I got into the classroom and the papers went everywhere so the pages would have been separated otherwise."

"Erasa…" Videl began as she slowly stood up, "I stapled my report. I don't have any paperclips." She pointed to the small supplies on her computer table as she spoke; showing Erasa that she in fact did not have paperclips.

"That's weird." Erasa mused while crossing her arms. "Could it have been switched? It never left my side until I tripped in class though…"

The raven-haired girl nodded and made her way back to her bed. "Well, just tell me about what happened when you got to school. We can figure this out."

"Right, I got cha," Erasa remarked as she plopped her fist into her hand. "Lets see, lets see…" Erasa rolled the office chair from the desk to Videl's bed and sat back in it. "I rushed inside the building, the warning bell chiming, and hurried to class. I opened the door and was greeted by Gohan who was sharpening his pencil and then I tripped."

"Over what?" Videl cut in.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, nothing was there. Must have been my own feet!" Erasa remarked happily at her own silliness. "So I got up and picked up the papers, your report was kind of farther away than the rest of the pile though."

"Was anyone near you besides Gohan?" Videl asked, her head down a little as she stared at her hands.

"No one, except the teacher that is. I was so embarrassed! I was crawling around on the floor just as class started and the teacher gave me such a look!" Erasa laughed again at the ball of contradictions that was Erasa and didn't notice Videl's hands gripping the blanket in her tight fists.

"Come on, just for a little bit." Erasa pleaded, giving her best pouty face. "I'm sure you'll still have plenty of time to get home afterwards, so why not?"

"Well…" Gohan was conflicted. He desperately did want to visit Videl again, but the memory of their last conversation still echoed in his mind not to mention the fact that he… ", but why do you need me to tag along with you to visit Videl?"

"Like I said before," Erasa smiled while picking up her backpack, "I need help carrying all of this homework over." Gohan looked at the stack of book questionably. He didn't remember having so many assignments from so many different books. "Besides," Erasa sighed, grabbing Gohan's attention once again, "Don't act like you haven't been worried about her. Lately she has been…" her voice drifted off and her eyes became sad and misty. She bite her nail and looked away. "No, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about that. She said I have to be strong…" Erasa lifted her head, the slightest trace of tears in her eyes. "Never mind, I can do this on my own. I have to stay strong, for Videl." She turned around and sniffed.

Gohan was shocked. Had something happened to Videl? Maybe her injuries were worse that they thought. Maybe she was gotten some terrible infection because of Gohan's poor first aide. "D-don't be silly, Erasa. There're too many books, I'll help you carry them over."

Erasa smirked to herself, and then turned around to face Gohan with a sad, yet relieved look on her face. "Thank you Gohan. Let's get going." The two picked up the books and walked in silence to Videl's house, well, silent except for the occasionally whimper and worried look from Erasa.

They arrived and headed up to Videl's room, knocking at her door.

"Come in," Videl replied from the other side. Was it Gohan's imagination, or did Videl's voice sound weaker than before? The classmates walked in and set the books down on the desk. "Erasa, Gohan. Thanks for the homework, never thought I'd say that." She mused while looking upwards.

Erasa broke into tears and ran from the room, closing the door behind her. Gohan looked at the door, then to Videl. Was she… paler than he remembered? He walked over to Videl and sat in the chair next to her. "Videl, are… are you feeling okay? Erasa hasn't said exactly what, but it seems that something has happened to you. Do you need something? Anything? I'll get it for you right away."

Videl blinked her blue eyes a few times. "What are you talking about? You know what happened to me."

"Then… then it was my fault after all, right?" Gohan leaned closer and grabbed Videl's hand.

Videl blinked and blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about, Gohan? Nothing bad has happened since the whole Piza thing."

"Really? But I thought you got sick or something because Erasa said-"

Both teens turned to the door at glared at the giggling Erasa. "I'm sorry," Erasa giggled out. "It was just so easy that I couldn't help it. One hint that something was wrong with you Videl and Gohan came running out of concern." The blonde looked up at the glaring teens, fire in their eyes. They didn't like being made fun of. "A-anyways!" Erasa coughed, realizing that she stepped too far, "You wanted to talk to Gohan about something but he seemed real reluctant to come. This was pretty much the only way to get him here…" Erasa coughed again and left the room once more.

'He didn't want to come?'

'She needs to talk to me?'

Both teens looked at each other and Gohan instantly released Videl's hand. "S-so, is anything wrong? What do you need to talk about?" Gohan asked, moving things along.

Videl felt her hand grow cold and looked Gohan squarely in the eye. "Cheater." She grumbled. Gohan gave her that innocent, confused look he was known for. "You switched out my report, didn't you?"

Gohan froze. He hadn't expected to be caught so easily and so soon. He had tried to adapt the writing style of the report to Videl's own so that the teacher wouldn't be suspicious, but how did Videl find out? Caught and cornered, Gohan slowly nodded his head.

"Why on earth would you do that? I thought I told you that I didn't your help on every little thing that comes up. Didn't you trust that I could do it?" Videl grumbled sternly, much in the manner that Chichi had done to both her sons and husband.

"I know and I'm sorry." Gohan bowed his head in shame. "I didn't mean to make you angry or belittle you by writing it, it's just… I did it without even thinking. I don't know why." Gohan, the perfect student, was feeling like the scum of the earth.

Videl stared hard at the dark haired teen before her. She saw shame on his face once again – an emotion he had been displaying before quite often recently – and gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, you know what this means, don't you?" Gohan looked up, slightly fearful of what punishment Videl would bestow upon him. He shook his head slowly and waited. Videl crossed her arms and turned her head sharply. "Now you have to write the rest of my reports or else the teachers would catch on that I didn't write that last one."

"Oh, I see. Okay, I guess," Gohan looked down and accepted his punishment.

"I'm joking, idiot." Videl explained as she flicked Gohan on the head. "If any teacher asks about it later, I can always explain that I was very passionate about it because my dad was involved. Or something to that affect."

Gohan rubbed his head where Videl knocked him and blinked. "So then… you aren't angry?"

"Of course I am," Videl huffed, putting Gohan back on guard, "but what's done is done. And you were right, by the way…" She looked down and away from her peer. "I was barely able to write my paper and when I finished I pretty much collapsed right away. Maybe… maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn and asked for an extension then I could have written a good report and you wouldn't have had to pull an all-nighter on my account."

Gohan saw the slightest hint of a smile on Videl's mouth and he too started to smile, glad to once again be on Videl's good side.

End chapter-

Toku tenshi: good, good. Chapter written and ready to go. Its so much easier now that I have my own PC. starry eyed It's almost 11pm and I have a 745 class in the morning, so lets get this done quickly.


	15. Hibiki

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo

Evil Angels Don't Cry

By Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, sadly, but I do have a few years of LARP under my belt for Videl.

A/N: I hit a bit of a writer's block for this story, but no worries, it's gone now.

Chapter 15: Hibiki --Echo--

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing a merry tune that mirrored the one playing in Videl's heart. The girl took in a deep breath of the morning air and let it out in a content sigh. Today she was going to school.

Its not that sitting through lecture after lecture was incredibly appealing to the girl, but after finally being released from bed rest any activity, no matter how boring and tedious, was a welcomed relief. Her leg was almost completely healed and her thick cast was gone. A cloth wrapping held a small splint in place and her arm was cradled in a sling but she was well enough to do just about anything.

Videl felt like skipping to school, but that would surely have numerous negative repercussions both physically and reputation wise. She was just about to turn the final corner to OSH when she heard the one sound she had missed so badly: Police sirens. Videl gave a half-glance to the school before rushing off after the sirens. She arrived at the scene shortly after and ducked behind a car to keep out of sight and survey the area. A bank robbery that hadn't quite made it out of the bank and a police stand-off. Two men with small handguns ducked behind their getaway car which had two flat tires. The three police cars blocked the exit and covered the policemen on the other side. Videl smiled. It was good to be back.

She quickly took off her sling and unwrapped her arm. Everyone knew that she had been injured but she had also been out of the public eye for awhile and no one knew just how bad her injuries had been. It wouldn't be hard to believe that she was fully recovered – at least that's what she hoped these idiots would think. Videl jumped to her feet and rushed out into the open, her arms to her side.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiots?" Videl sneered at the robbers and placed her good hand on her hip. "Just drop the money and turn yourselves in. If you end this now you'll get in a whole lot less trouble then if you actually open fire on a police officer," she instructed to the men and saw one of them nod quickly and turn to the other man.

"She's right, Dente!" the man said. "Let's just give in. We'll never get away anyhow." Videl smirked. This was going to be easy.

The other man snarled at his partner. "Not with an attitude like that we won't! We need to use force to get out of here!" To punctuate his point he raised his gun and fired at Videl. The teen ducked and rolled to the right, smashing her shoulder and arm against the hard pavement. She bit her lip to keep from crying out – she couldn't let them know that she was weak. With all her will, Videl came back up and rushed for the man who shot at her. He was taking aim again, but his partner was tugging at his gun, trying to take it away. Videl cringed but kept moving forward knowing full well that crazy things happened when people fought over a gun. A bullet shot out and hit the ground a few feet behind the charging girl as she leapt at the robbers. For the second time in the span of one minute, Videl's shoulder collided with something hard and brainless. The first man snatched the gun from Dente's hand and tossed it aside like he had done with his own gun. The police quickly arrived and cuffed the robbers, dragging them over to the police cars.

"Thank you so much, Miss Videl!" One officer exclaimed happily as he clasped Videl's hands in his own and gave them a little shake.

Pain flashed across Videl's face briefly but she hide it with a smirk. "I'll be waiting for my new watch."

"Of course, of course!" The officer replied as he hurried over to the retreating cars. Once they were out of sight, Videl dropped her façade and let out a tiny cry of pain as she headed back to the car she had left her bandages behind. What she found, however, was one of the last things she wanted to see.

The Great Saiyaman held her wrapping in his hands and a disapproving frown on what she could see of his face. "Videl, you weren't ready for that. You're still recovering."

Videl huffed and grabbed the wraps from the 'super hero'. "Whatever! These are just for show anyways; I'm perfectly fine so butt out!" Saiyaman simply reached out and touched her upper arm which made Videl squeak in light pain and betray her statement. "So it's a bit tender, big deal." She grumbled and tried to move away only to walk right into Saiyaman. She stared at him, turned to where had been standing a moment ago, then back to him. He took the bandages from Videl and lifted her arm carefully. The girl tried to protest, but he ignored her and gently wrapped the splint back into place. He slid her arm back into the sling and connected it around her neck.

"You may want to have your shoulder checked out, just to be safe." He mumbled, his head turned away.

"What?" Videl laughed, "No X-ray vision?"

Saiyaman looked at her from the corner of his concealed eyes, not sharing in her joke. "You could have really hurt yourself with that stunt you pulled. Until you are _completely_ healed, just leave these things to the police and myself or at least let someone help you."

"I don't need your help with every little thing!" She shouted back angrily. She pulled back slightly as the familure words hung in the air. She quickly scowled again and shoved the male aside with her good hand. "What's it matter anyways so long as the perp got taken care of?" She called over her shoulder.

"Exactly my point. There's no need for you to get hurt anymore when there are others who can get the job done." Saiyaman let out a sigh. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, alright?"

Videl stopped and turned around quickly only to find herself alone on the sidewalk. Her cheeks burned a faint pink and she couldn't get them to stop. She shook her head and hurried into the school just as the warning bell began to ring.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bonzai!" Erasa cheered as she pulled the string on a tiny party favor, shooting little streams of paper and confetti over the raven-haired girl. "It's so good to have you back at school, Videl!" She grinned widely and hugged her friend around the neck, dancing slightly in the front of the classroom. Videl's eyes slid over the room to find all eyes on her and she scowled at them. She quickly dislodged her friend and pulled out her make-up work. She set the stack on the teacher's desk and hurried up to her usual seat where she could better ignore those nagging stares from her peers.

"'Sup Videl? Where have you been?" Sharpner asked as the girls sat down.

"Um, I've been in the hospital and home recovering from getting attacked by Anchovi Piza," Videl replied irritated. 'Is Sharpner really so dense that he didn't know? Surely Erasa had been whining every day and Gohan would have at least…' Videl turned slowly to Gohan and smiled shyly. "Morning Gohan," She said timidly, unsure of why she was acting so oddly. Next to her, Erasa giggled and was soon eye to eye with Videl. "What's so funny?" She almost growled, thinking she was somehow being made fun off.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Erasa waved her hand to ease the other girl. "It was just… Did you eat this morning?"

"Um, yeah?" Videl raised a brow, not sure where her friend was going.

"Really? It's just that it seemed to me you were asking him for breakfast." Erasa pointed to Gohan and both teens stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Videl sighed.

"Well you said 'Morning Gohan' which would be 'asagohan' which is 'breakfast'!" Erasa giggled again as the others around her sighed and shook their heads at the lame word-play joke.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Videl sighed irritably and looked to the ceiling for guidance. She would need a lot of books for her next class and they all rested on the top shelf of her locker, too far away to simply scoop them into her left arm like she had done earlier. "Well smurf it all," she grumbled and grabbed the first book, setting it between her sling and her torso. 'That wasn't so bad,' she mused and took out the next book, then the next one. The weight against her arm was beginning to take its toll and she gritted her teeth against the pain while placing the last book on the pile. Why she had agreed to take a foreign language, she couldn't remember, but lugging around two workbooks, a conjugated verb dictionary, and a normal dictionary was beginning to make her reconsider. Videl shut her locker and tried to maneuver the heavy texts to her other arm as she jogged to her next class.

Videl rushed past the drinking fountain, skidding on her injured leg and falling over onto the damp tile. Her books scattered and the girl was torn between clutching her throbbing leg or shoulder when the class bell rang. "Great," she laughed sarcastically – the whole reason she was running in the first place was to _not_ be late.

"Oh my gosh, Videl! Are you alright?" The girl looked up at Gohan as he knelt down beside her with a stack of folders in his arms. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" she spat while gathering her books. "I slipped on some water and fell on my fat butt."

"Your butt isn't fat," Gohan replied meekly with a slight blush on his face.

Videl turned to him and rolled her eyes. "It's an expression, Gohan, and since when have you been looking at my butt?" Gohan's face reddened and he cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact and the question. The girl smiled mentally and got up slowly, using her left arm to steady herself which set the weight of four, thick books back onto her wrapped arm. She tried to hide her wince and walk away but the other teen noticed and followed her quickly.

"I can carry those for you," Gohan offered with concern in his voice. Videl shook her head and put on her 'tough girl' act. Gohan wasn't buying it. He moved the stack of papers he had copied for his instructor to one arm and quickly pulled the books from Videl. The girl turned to him angrily, her hair spinning long after her head stopped moving.

"I can carry my own stupid books, Gohan." She silently wondered how he could be carrying o many papers with one hand.

Gohan likewise turned to Videl with the same, if not greater, degree of anger. "Not with your injured arm you can't and especially not after that fall. Didn't I already tell you today to take it easy?" He was the closest he had even been to yelling at Videl but he felt no remorse. She deserved it, somehow, but even when he yelled at Goten for doing something like blow the exterior wall of the kitchen up he still felt bad about it. Why was this different?

"Oh, yeah?" Videl shot back, slightly unnerved by the normally calm Gohan glaring at her. "And when did you say that? This is practically the first time we've talked all day."

_"At the bank!"_ Is what Gohan almost shouted back but he caught himself in time. That was Saiyaman, not Gohan, who reprimanded Videl about taking on those robbers. "Fine, maybe not today," Gohan muttered while looking away, "but you really need to stop doing this."

"Doing what? Walking? Attending school? I've had a big enough break from that, thank you very much." Videl turned her head away and crossed her arms as best she could with one in a sling and stomped ahead.

"THIS!" Gohan was next to the girl before she could blink. "You're hurting yourself to make a point. Dang it Videl," he shook his head angrily; "I'm fed up with your stupid pride! You don't have to prove anything to anyone; you're human and humans get hurt – it happens! – no one will think anything less of you if you ask for some help when you need it."

"I _don't_ need it!" Videl shot back as she made a grab for her books which Gohan jerked out of the way. The shriek from Videl perked the interest of the nearby classrooms and doors slid open quietly so the students could see what was going on.

"See! Videl, you don't have to act tough when you aren't!" Never in a hundred years would Gohan think he would be arguing with Videl like this. Never would he think he would tell her all that he did. And never _ever_ did innocent Gohan expect that he would make the fragile girl in front of him slap him. But he did and she did and the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed in the quiet hall as Videl stood there panting angrily before running off, stumbling slightly but always catching herself before falling as her leg throbbed in pain.

Gohan stood completely still with his head turned in the direction the slap had pushed it, his cheek a bright red. Somewhere in the back of his mind he marveled at how that slap stung him so painfully when being hit in the head with a baseball or punched in the face couldn't faze him. He turned slowly and noticed the students staring at him in disbelief. Just as Mr. Satan was the city's savior, Videl was like the school's own personal hero and no one –_no one_ – talked about their hero that way. The students glared at Gohan heatedly and went back to class, each door slamming louder than the last. The demi-saiya-jin stood alone in the hall and slowly walked back to class for the sole reason that his instructor was expecting the copies. He faked an illness and was sent home where he promptly ignored everything and everyone and went to bed, his cheek still throbbing as it rested against his pillow.

End chapter

SA: man, sorry it took so long guys! I kind of had a writer's block after Erasa's little joke, but I think I pulled through. What do you guys think? I know that last chapter 'wasn't the best', but I tried. I hope this one is better. AND QUIT ASKING WHEN VIDEL AND GOHAN WILL HOOK UP! whispers with finger to lips It's a secret.


	16. Nukeru

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo

Evil Angels Don't Cry

By Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I did get these knock-off Mexican toys for Christmas called "Fighter GT" where they're colored funny and only on the front side. The back is all blue plastic. ; ah, my family loves me.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to update my other DBZ fic as this one was really pulling ahead update wise. I don't have many readers on that fic and I don't want to lose them so I try to update whenever I can. I hit a writer's block on it and that kinda put a halt on all my writing. ; whoops! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter – it's baked with love in every bite! Wait…

Chapter 16: Nukeru Missing

'No, she did deserve that,' Gohan finalized in his head with a nod as he walked through the school doors. He had been replaying yesterday's events over and over in his head the entire way to school, debating with himself on his actions. 'I deserved that too.' His hand rubbed his cheek slightly as he remembered the stinging slap she'd given him after their fight. The teen had been in many fights in his young life, but this had to be his first verbal one. All things considered, he'd rather fight cell again than make Videl slap him.

The students glared daggers at the genius as he walked through the halls but he ignored them. Gohan opened the door and walked into his classroom only to find more eyes boring holes into him. There was but one set of blue eyes that looked at him with a different intensity. "Gohan!" Erasa cried, dragging the boy to the back of the classroom where no one would hear them. "About Videl,"

"She deserved it," Gohan cut in angrily and turned to go to his seat.

"What?" the blonde grabbed Gohan's arm firmly and tried to turn him back around but found it useless. "How could she? What did she do to deserve it?"

The boy turned back to Erasa quickly, nearly knocking the girl over. "You know as well as I do that Videl is still injured."

"Exactly! That's-" Erasa tried to cut in but Gohan raised a hand to silence her and continued talking.

"I was just trying to help her out but she wouldn't let me and we got into a fight. _She's_ the one that slapped _me_ so why are you taking her side?"

The blonde stared at him for a moment before furiously shaking her head. "No.no! Not that, I would have done the same as you with that!"

Gohan looked at the girl curiously. "Then what is it?"

Erasa clenched her fists and looked at Gohan worriedly. "And you – you haven't seen her since then?" Gohan slowly shook his head. "Gohan, Videl's missing." Erasa whispered hysterically. "He father called my house this morning to see if Videl slept over but after she left school early yesterday I haven't seen her at all! I thought that if she wasn't home and wasn't with me then there was only one logical place for her to be."

"Did you check there?" Gohan asked worriedly, quickly nearing the level of hysteria Erasa was already in.

"I just did," Erasa looked at the floor, "but you just said you haven't seen her. Oh Gohan," The blonde began to cry, "if she's not at home or with me or with you, where could she be?"

The demi-saiya-jin ignored the fact that Erasa thought Videl would be with him and moved on to trying to find the raven haired girl. "What about the police station? Maybe she helped out with some crime –even thought I told her not to," Gohan added under his breath.

Erasa shook her head again and chewed her lower lip. "I checked already. They said that they haven't given her a new communicator watch yet so we can't reach her that way either."

Gohan lowered his head in thought and closed his eyes. "Piza's trial is coming up soon, right? Maybe she pulled some strings to have someone take Videl so she can't testify."

Erasa nodded. "Yeah, that could be it. I've seen things like that in mobster movies." The pair looked into each others eyes and nodded before racing out of the school to the police station.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I told you, I don't know anything about that!" Anchovi Piza slammed her fists onto the table angrily. Her once beautiful appearance had been replaced with a rather average looking one. Her hair was cut and matched the orange of the jumpsuit she was wearing – both dull and dingy looking. Her unpainted face was twisted in anger and frustration at the repetition of the line of questioning coming from the detective. "What 'strings' do you think I have anyways! I'm a publicity manager for fighters!"

"Exactly," Sherbert smirked while leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table. "You work with a lot of strong, muscular guys. I bet it wouldn't be hard to convince at least one of them to kidnap an injured girl."

"Yeah, right." Anchovi snorted and rolled her eyes. "And just what would be in it for them?" The detective smiled and raised a brow as she stared at the woman in the eyes. Anchovi tilted her head in confusion before the light in her head came on and she bolted up in her chair. "WHAT! I can't believe you think –what! Are you- what! Have you _seen_ the guys I work with! There's no way I'd ever do _that_ with _any_ of them! Even IF it meant a 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card!" Anchovi continued to shout and make disgusted faces as she tried to get the mental images out of her head.

Gohan turned to Erasa as the two watched the interrogation from the other side of the glass. "It doesn't look like she had anything to do with it." He sighed in disappointment before turning back to the glass and scratching his head. "Still, what is she so opposed to? Do what with those guys? I thought she would pay them off or something but the detective didn't say anything and Piza started to freak out…"

"Gohan…" Erasa hung her head as a small sweat drop formed, "Sometimes you are just too innocent for your own good."

"Huh?" Gohan turned back to his classmate with that innocently confused look his family was known for. He quickly shook his head and sighed, refocusing on the real problem. "If Piza didn't have anything to do with Videl's disappearance then I guess we're back to square one. Granted, we weren't that far from it, but it's still disheartening."

Erasa nodded and the two sat down in the lobby. They sat in silence, each racking their brain for any other ideas.

"Sometimes I just don't know why they send the police out to fires," a young officer complained to his partner as they entered the building. "I mean, we can't go _inside_ and really help them out. We don't have the right equipment and aren't even trained to use that big ol' fire hose."

"It's true that we are mainly there for crowd control, but we can help out in other ways like when the people inside get out." The senior partner replied.

"Aww, that's what the paramedics do! Why can't we just run in and help like Miss Videl does?" Erasa and Gohan perked up at this comment and listened to the rest of the conversation carefully.

"Oh, that was only one time. Its too dangerous to run into a burning building without the right gear – we'd just be another body to carry out."

"It was not just once!" The younger officer cut in. "Remember that fire on Kino last night? Well, while _we_ were keeping the rubber-neckers at bay, I swore I saw Miss Videl run in to really help."

The other officer turned to his partner and rolled his eyes. "I didn't see her, you must have imagined it."

"I guess so," The man admitted disappointedly. "After all, it was only a glimpse and I didn't see her afterwards." The policemen joked and continued down the hallway as two high school students sat frozen in their chairs.

Gohan's mouth went dry and his throat tightened as he remembered the time he had helped Videl rescue people from a fire. If he had been just a few seconds late that time, she would have died along with all of those she was trying to help. There were two major factors that were different if Videl went into the burning building last night: first, Videl was injured this time around, and secondly Saiyaman wasn't around to help. The teen somehow managed to gulp some air into his lungs as deadly scenario after scenario ran through his head.

"Come on." Erasa yanked Gohan from his seat and began running out of the police station. The boy was in a daze and his body felt numb all over, but still he followed. Erasa glanced behind her and put on a stern face. "Come on Gohan, pull yourself together." Gohan looked up at the back of Erasa's blonde head. "There's no way that Videl would die from something as small as a fire. She's been through a lot more than that to let some flame get the best of her." The girl turned around and smiled reassuringly. "Let's have some faith in Videl."

Gohan nodded slowly and began to take notice of their location. "Erasa, are we…?"

"Yep," Erasa replied quickly. "We're going to check out that fire on Kino Street. The firemen should be there clearing it up and checking for signs of arson. The best way to find out if Videl was there or not would be to ask the people who were actually inside the building, don't you think?"

Gohan nodded again and tried to hope for the best but the knots in his stomach wouldn't relent and neither would the phrase that had been echoing inside his head since they left the police station. 'It's my fault if something happened. It's my fault…'

End Chapter16

Shield Angel: Whoo! I did it. Chapter update success! Hmm, it dosen;t seem too long though… disappointment! shakes fist and punches self in head

Videl: what did you do to me?

SA: Oh, You'd love to know that, wouldn't you?

Videl: Uh, yeah! It's kinda important you know.

SA: hmm hmm, I see. Well, too bad. You have to wait.

Gohan: I ALSO WANT TO KNOW! crazy with worry

SA: 00;

Gohan: What happened to Videl! Will Mom kill me for skipping class! What did Piza mean by '_that_'!

SA: Oh my, so innocent.


	17. Hiasobi

Akutenshi Nakare Kyo

Evil Angels Don't Cry

By Toku Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, unfortunately. I have this one poster with burdock and goku though – it used to be my brothers, but now it is a firm piece of my anime poster wall.

Chapter 17: Hiasobi - Playing With Fire -

(A/N: this title can also mean 'playing with love'. Just a something I thought I'd throw out there)

"Ba-ba-ba!" An officer said as he turned to Gohan and Erasa ducking under the yellow tape. "Behind the tape, kiddies, this isn't a tourist spot ya know."

"We know that!" Erasa snapped back before shaking her head slightly and calming down. "We're looking for someone. She went missing yesterday and so…"

"Well," the officer began, grabbing his chin and tilting back his head as he thought. "The victims have already gone to the hospital for smoke inhalation and burns. I think that if your friend was one of them, they should have been well enough by now to contact you."

"What about… casualties?" Gohan reluctantly asked, searching the area for body bags.

"None so far, thank goodness." The officer reached out and rapped his fist against a burnt pile of wood. "They're still digging through the rubble and remaining parts of the building though, so nothing is certain just yet."

The teens nodded thanks to the man and ducked back under the tape. They walked along the yellow barrier, seeking out someone else to talk to. They found one remaining fire truck amongst the arson team's vehicles and hurried over to it, easily finding two firemen double checking their equipment inside the truck and on the side. "Long night, eh, rookie?" The older fireman asked the other as he rechecked the fasteners on the large hose.

"It was…" The rookie relented, stifling a yawn. "We didn't lose anybody, so that's good. I really hope those guys can find enough clues to nail the jerk that started this fire."

The older fireman nodded. "Yeah, it was most defiantly arson."

"Excuse me," Gohan called out, drawing the men's attention. "You two were here last night?"

"Yeah, that's right." The older man said as the teens hurried over to them. "Why do you ask?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours." Erasa explained. "She most likely would have tried to help save people from the fire."

"I don't remember seeing anyone…"

"Ah! Miss Satan, right?" The rookie cut in, tossing out a hand to the side and nodding slightly as he remembered.

"Yes! Was she here?" Erasa asked, knitting her hands together anxiously.

"I'll say!" The rookie cried excitedly. "She pulled me out when a beam fell down on me – that girl is strong! – after she helped me, she rushed right back inside. I guess something happened inside though…" his face fell and he looked down, causing the color to drain from the teens as worry took them over. "See, just when the fire was almost out, I saw Miss Satan being carried out by another civilian. She was all dirty and she looked pretty out of it, but other than that okay."

"So she went to the hospital with the others?" Gohan asked, the color slowly returning to his face.

"I guess so," the rookie shrugged a shoulder, not knowing for certain.

"Thank you. Come on, Gohan." Erasa bowed slightly and hurried to the street, fumbling with a capsule in her pocket. She managed to pull out the correct one and activate it. The smoke cleared and Erasa hoped over the door of her car, starting the engine. Gohan quickly climbed in the passenger side, slightly wondering why they didn't take her car to the site of the fire, as they drove off to the hospital.

"Idiot," the older fireman sighed.

"Huh?" The rookie said.

"You need to think more before you speak. The way you told them about that girl… didn't you see how much you scared them with that pause?"

The rookie blushed in embarrassment and climbed into the fire truck. "Sorry."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Miss Videl Satan?" The nurse at reception asked, looking up from the computer she was typing on. She paused as she recognized Gohan before quickly turning back to the computer and searched the arrivals from last night's fire. She looked back up and shook her head with a sigh. "She isn't here." Nurse Cake leaned back in her chair and rubbed a temple. "This must be so frustrating for you; knowing that your girlfriend is hurt but not knowing where she is…"

"It is frustrating, but she's not my girlfriend." The nurse looked up at Gohan as he continued. "She hates me."

Nurse Cake starred at the boy standing in front of the desk. This was not how he acted before when Videl came in last time. Yes, to some degree she could tell that he had blamed himself for Piza's attack on Videl, but the level of self-loathing this time was much more intense. The nurse had always been good at reading people, that's how she knew Gohan was a worried friend and not a reporter when she snuck him a visiting pass last time, so it really disturbed her how much Gohan was blaming himself.

The young woman bolted up from her chair and slammed her hands on the counter, making the teens before her jump. "What's wrong with you, huh? You didn't start that fire, you didn't force her inside, and you definitely didn't hurt her while she was in there – so stop blaming yourself. You aren't helping any by standing around and being so self-destructive. Miss Videl is out there somewhere with injuries and something tells me she isn't with someone she knows. Maybe, instead of beating yourself up about something you had no control over, you should think of anyone who would want to take her. She's put a lot of people behind bars over the years, so I'm sure she has a lot of enemies."

Erasa starred at the nurse as she lectured Gohan, her mind racing over the possibilities. The nurse was right, Videl had made some pretty fierce enemies and it surprised her that she had only thought of Anchovi Piza as a culprit. How many gangs and crime syndicates had Videl broken up by arresting members and leaders alike? Who, of the area's underground, _wouldn't_ want to get Videl while she was weakened?

"Gohan, she's right." Erasa tugged at the boy's sleeve and turned around. "We need to go back to the police station." Gohan followed the girl, glancing at the nurse as the sliding doors closed behind him.

Nurse Cake crossed her arms and plopped back down into her chair with a frustrated sigh. "You aren't a super hero or anything, so quit beating yourself up that you couldn't save the day…" Turning back and forth in her chair, Nurse Cake looked disheartened at the computer screen and clipboards. "Not everyone can be saved…"

888888888888888888888888888888

Videl stirred and raised a hand to her head, pressing against the pounding headache and willing it to go away. Videl raised a brow as her other hand came with the first. She cracked opened her eyes and willed them to adjust to the darkness. When they finally did, Videl studied the metal cuffs around her wrists. "What the heck?" She sat up and noted a similar pair of restraints on her ankles. She let out a frustrated huff and looked around the dark space. Tall towers of black surrounded her and seemingly reached the high ceiling. She listened closely for any clue of where she might be, but could hear nothing in the darkness. Trickles of sweat ran down the girl's back as she examined the area. "Man, it's so stuffy in here…" She lifted her hands and wiped at her forehead.

Obviously, she didn't decide to come here on her own. "Someone must be trying to ransom me or something like that." Glancing at the cuffs on her wrists, Videl smirked. "Amateurs." She pressed her wrists close together, and then snapped them apart quickly. Instead of the metal breaking apart at the seams like they had done the numerous times Videl had been cuffed in the past, they stayed intact. More importantly than that, the force that Videl had exerted to break the cuffs caused the metal rings to dig into her skin. Videl bite her lips to muffle the cry of pain which still managed to echo in the foreign room. Taking deep breaths to deal with the pain, Videl brought her hands together again and raised them to eye level. Upon closer examination, Videl could clearly see that these were not normal hand cuffs, but made from a thicker, stronger metal. The inside rings of the cuffs had been sharpened considerably and were now stained with Videl's blood.

"Alright, maybe not amateurs." Videl relented as she tried to wrap her bleeding wrists in her shirt. The girl silently thanked Kami that her wrists were facing outwards when she pulled. If they had been turned the other way then she would have sliced her veins open and probably bleed out with in a few minuets. Videl did _not_ want to die in such a stupid way.

So, there was Videl, defender of Satan City, sitting in an unknown dark room, hand (and foot) cuffed, and bleeding into her shirt. It wasn't the best way to wake up. The girl slid her legs up and leaned against them, adding much needed pressure to her wrists, as she thought out what she was going to do. The last thing she remembered was helping out at the fire on Kino. She was able to get several people out of the building – oven hauled a dazed fireman and all his heavy equipment outside – despite her injured arm and leg. Just as she was proving both Gohan and Saiyaman wrong, something stuck the back of her head. She figured it was a piece of ceiling or something and fought to stay conscious; passing out while standing in the midst of a burning building was never a good idea. She felt herself get picked up and rushed outside. She figured it was just a fireman. Looking back on it, it was apparent that she had been wrong.

Cursing under her breath, the girl berated herself for being so trusting. Since when had she, Miss twenty-questions, allowed anyone to just help her. She knew that everyone had an ulterior motive for everything they did. Even if it had been another fireman, he probably would have boasted about saving the daughter of Satan City's savior and used it to get on TV or some reward from her father. People were always just thinking of themselves. So why? Videl had spent years learning how to read people by seeing how they reacted to questions and situations so she would never be caught off guard or… in a situation like this. When had she let go of that need to rely on no one but herself in a pinch? When did it become okay for someone she didn't know to even touch her, let alone carry her?

Her eyes widened slightly before she grit her teeth and lowered her head against her knees. "Dang it. Dang it dang it dang it… Gohan." It was his fault. Gohan had disabled the defenses she had spent so long in building to protect herself. In a matter of months, Videl was back to square one. She was vulnerable around him and it made her uneasy. Knowing that she couldn't block Gohan out and keep him away, like she did with everyone save her father and Erasa, made Videl uncomfortable. She would often snap at him or say something she didn't mean just so he would leave her alone and go away so Videl could act normally again.

When Gohan was near, she felt so awkward. The only way Videl could think to describe it was being sick; her stomach twisted in knots, her heart beat erratically, her face felt hot while chills ran over her body. Thinking straight around Gohan was almost always out of the question and on days when Erasa was absent from school and she could clearly see Gohan only a seat away, her school work proved this point. Was she allergic to him or something? Can someone even _be_ allergic to another person? He did live out near the mountains, so maybe there was a plant or something there that was always on him and she reacted to that.

Despite all of the confusing reactions she had around Gohan, there was one that she didn't want to admit: she felt safe with him. She didn't know how or why, but underneath the chaos her mind and body ran through, there was a peaceful aura that radiated from her peer. She sometimes had a similar feeling around her father or Erasa, but it never hit her as strongly as when she was near Gohan. She felt safe, and that was probably what unnerved her the most.

Shaking the thoughts away, Videl focused on the task at hand: getting out. It was about 8:30pm when she arrived at the fire. "If I don't hurry out of here then Dad's gonna go on a rampage of worry. Erasa too, I bet, and Go-" She stopped, remembering the way she had left him at school. "If I make him worry, then I'm just proving his point, huh?" Videl gave a soft chuckle. "He wouldn't worry anyways, it's only been a few hours and by now… I'm sure Gohan hates me…"

888888888888888888888888888888

"So, she finally woke up?" One man said as he peered into the monitor. Cameras were great, he had always believed so, and the night-vision scene playing before him only added to his appreciation of the device. "How much did you give her anyways?"

"I thought it was only enough for a few hours…" Another man sighed, rubbing his neck and shrugging. "I've never used the stuff before. I didn't mean to knock her out for three days."

Well, what's done is done." The first man sighed and straightened. "She probably needs some water by now, ya know, rule of three and all."

"The what?"

The first man turned to the other and counted off on his fingers. "Three minuets without air, three days without water, three weeks without food. Heard about it n TV."

"What'll happen without that stuff for the threes?"

"Death." The first simply replied, shrugging a shoulder. The other man panicked a bit and hurried out of the room, grabbing a few bottles of water from the fridge and hurrying to their captive. The first man watched him run, following him as he moved from one monitor's view to another. "We'll get back at you for what you've done to our gang. It took a lot of work to build ourselves back to this point, but we're ready to make you pay, defender of Satan City…"

End chap 17

SA: Man, sorry for the wait. I had the chapter planned out but I've just been so busy with getting ready for Otakon (less than a month away). Well, I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys, I tried my very best here, working non-stop since I got up today. I haven't eaten anything yet… unless you count soda, but you drink that… Anyways, please review the chapter!


End file.
